Life is wonderful
by Ranekaera
Summary: Based on the two Mewtwo movies, and the cut oUT scene of Mewtwo's origin. MewtwoxOC Fuji has a new idea after his dead daughter and three clones transpire and it involves needles, DNA and his niece and nephew... PLEASE R&R! CHAPTER 23 IS UP! THE END!
1. Captured

Yes, this has strange, unusal sexual rituals in it , and yes, it is therefor rated m, just in case I feel like swearing or summat. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I own Pokemon. I also own the statue of liberty, Dell, the World Wide Web and college Football. NOT.

I won;t tell you the plot because I like to keep secrets. BWAHAHAHAHA. Just read and review, please.

Takes place shortly before Mewtwo awakens in Mewtwo strikes back, then afterwards after mewtwo returns.

Again, no freaky natural hair colors. hair isn't green in real life, ppl. If you don't knwo who fuji is or what he's talking about, go to youtube and type in the search box "origin of mewtwo loss scene" and click on the resulting movie. It explains all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"We have them, sir," said the new doctor. He was holding a boy by one arm, a girl by the other. The boy looked to be about 16 or 17, the girl a year younger.

"Good. Leave them here, and please, lock the door," said Fuji.

The doctor did as he was instructed and shut the door with a bang.

"What are you doing with us?" demanded the boy. He stepped into the light, a pokemon trainer in his prime. He had shoulder length black hair and wore nothing but swim shorts. Apparently, the siblings had been captured while out swimming. The girl wore a swimsuit but had longer, waist length orange/red hair.

"Since the aura of my daughter Amber and the rest of the cloned pokemon have transpired, I have decided to embark on a new theory," Fuji began.

"So you had someone kidnap us, your own niece and nephew, to fulfill your sick dreams?" she demanded. Her voice was quite deep, not girly and simpering at all.

"Quiet, dear niece. I had you kidnapped to offer you a choice to become something...more," said Fuji. His plan was excellent in theory. Pokemon and humans couldn't, as far as anyone knew, procreate, but that didn't mean he couldn't combine them in another way. If his theory was correct, it would mean more money for a lab that needed it and worldwide fame, not only for him, but for his sister and her deprived children.

"You misunderstand me, Trevor. And you, Tasha. What I would attempt wouldn't harm you in any way," said Fuji gently. Both his relatives calmed down somewhat. It was amazing how, even with her flame colored hair, his niece Natasha resembled his dear Amber.

"What are you doing for Team Rocket," Tasha demanded, changing subject.

"You go too far with that," he said, his demeanor changing entirely. It was clear neither of his sister's children were going to cooperate.

He pressed a button and two Machoke came out of a nearby door.

"Take them to the holding chamber, next to the lab," he commanded them.

"Choke!" they both growled, and before either sibling could make a run for it, they were siezed by the two powerful pokemon and dragged out of the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Put them both in a holding tank alongside Mewtwo. We shall see if there is any more telepathy," Fuji ordered.

The same two Machoke that had taken his niece and nephew away now brought their unconscious bodies, stripped of all clothing and pokemon, and gently placed them inside a tube of their own, suspended in the same red liquid. They appeeared to be sleeping. Thick clouds of flame colored hair enshrouded Tasha's body, a deep gash stitched closed on her collar bone. There was a similar mark on her older brother.

"Let them sleep and begin streaming fluids," Fuji said, and immediately, the wires inside the tubes came alive and inserted themselves into the teenager's bodies, their legs, heads, chests, hearts, arms, feet, backs and behinds. Next to the woefully young mewtwo, they looked out of place in a laborotory meant to do good.

"Now what do we do, sir?" asked one lab technician.

"We wait," he said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The laborotory lay destroyed and in ruins. Flames danced everywhere he looked. Mewtwo felt a jolting surge of adrenaline course through his body and he smiled. It felt good.

He didn't notice the few pokeballs that lay a distance away, or the two unconscious naked humans that were slowly beginning to stir.

The helicopter landed.

Mewtwo left on it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Well, that was chapter one. Chapter two soon to come. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Awakening

Hey, told u chapter two was up. Please review!! I feed off them like a vampire needs blood!

I'm only guessing at the year here. I haven't played the games in so long, and my advance was broken ages ago, that I don't remember half the stuff I used to know.

I have also taken liberty with the year mewtwo was born.

SASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What are we doing here? Where's uncle Fuji?" Trevor demanded.

He and his sister were sitting, unclothed, on the ruined island. Their pokemon sit or lay on the rubble strewn ground beside them.

They had been drugged by force and gone to sleep and had only awoken a few minutes before.

"Gyaaarr!!" Tasha's Gyarados roared.

"Draaa!!" Trevor's Dragonair agreed. Both pokemon floated gently in the water.

Both teens were cold and neither one as wearing a stitch of clothing. They had their backs to one another. Yards away, Tasha spotted what looked like a human hand protruding from beneath a pile of sheet metal, coated in blood and dirt. She looked away.

What do you think happened to the lab?" asked Trevor in awe, gazing around at the flames and broken macinery. Among the machinery were some odd looking tracks in the dirt. He recognized them as the marks of a helicopter. Someone had gotten away, it seemed. If it was Fuji, he was going to pay.

"I'm cold," said Tasha.

"Me too. Maybe Ninetails can warm you up. Ninetails!" he called. The fluffy fox pokemon trotted over, sniffed the naked human girl and lay at her side, waving its nine bushy tails at her. She gently took them, careful not to yank on one by accident, and covered herself with them. Warmth stole through her body.

"Thanks," she said to it. It growled its approval and rested its head on its forepaws.

"I dunno what happened. Last I remember, we were put to sleep... then this," said Tasha.

"Looks like Fuji got away with more than just that. Look down at your neck," said Trevor, fear lacing his voice. Tasha did, and saw the long, ugly stitch that wove its way across her collarbone. It was like waking up after a long night's sleep and discovering that your liver was missing.

"What happened??" she cried, panicking. Her outcry alarmed Ninetails, who jumped slightly and looked around at her.

"I don't know, sis, calm down," said her older brother. He was 18; his sister was 17. They both came from an odd family, and their mother had just gotten a divorce from her poor husband. They had been allowed to visit him on weekends, and it was one of thiose weekends. They had been swimming, he rememberd that... then those two thugs had captured them... then nothing.

He traced a finger around the ugly raised wound, tracing the pattern of black thread stitches. Their mother was going to have kitten when she found out about this. Her own brother...

"Hey, what's that?"

His sister's voice broke him out of his thoughts. She was pointing to a spot some ten feet away at what looked like a book. It looked out of place among all the scattered random paperwork and broken machinery.

She crawled towards it, very aware of her bare end facing her brother and her breasts dangling down beneath her. Somehow, they seemed much smaller than before.

She reached the overturned book and picked it up. It was a journal. Their uncle's journal.

She stood up, not caring what her brother saw. It was only skin, after all, and everyone had it. Not like there was much they could do about it here anyway.

"It's Uncle's journal. Maybe he wrote about what he was doing here," she said. She sat back facing him again and began to read.

"October 9, 2004

My theory has failed. Charmander Two, Bulbasaur Two and Squirtle Two have all failed. I don't understand what's wrong. Is it something to do with the cloning machine itself? I don't understand.

Amber. My Amber, her soul is lost to me forever. All I wanted was to see her smile at me again. My wife left me because it was all I could think about. I wouldn't rest until I knew if I could bring her back or not, but the human soul isjust too hard to re create. Too perfect. I know it now. My dreams were naut.

"I read in a magezine earlier today that someone found a child with mixed parents, half pokemon, half human. Preposterous. Such a thing is not possible. The genes don't match up!"

"It sounds like he was trying to bring our cousin Amber back from the dead. What did she die of again? Fever?" asked Trevor, interrrupting her reading.

"Yeah, I think so. Let me finish."

"October 11, 2004,

I have brought my sister's children here to the lab in order to conduct some tests involving human and pokemon DNA. They weren't cooperative, but for the sake of science, I had to do it. I drugged them and they now sit in tubes similar to Mewtwo, my only surviving brainchild. We hope to see him awaken any day now.

"October 12, 2004

Mewtwo is awake!

My name is Ericson and I am a colleague of Doctor Fuji's. He is busy explaining things to our newest clone so he is having me write in this instead. History's greatest triumph is alive! But wait... mewtwo is angry... he's destroying the lab!"

Tasha stoped. That was the end of it. The rest of the writing was lost in either soot blackened pages or untidy scrawl.

There was a silence.

"So uncle Fuji and the rest of the scientists are deead?" said Trevor.

"They must have all died in whaatever explosion this Mewtwo created," said Tasha.

"And he experimented on US?? Is he CRAZY?!" Trevor exploded. He got to his fet in a rage and began pacing. Tasha had to resist the urge to giggle at the absurd picture he posed, floppy ...parts dangling with every step he took. It reminded her of their Houndour back home.

"I guess. But if it was only to collect our blood to do tests on human DNA..." she trailed off.

"Look at it, Tasha! If he wanted to draw blood, he would have used a needle, not a fucking scalpel! He did something to us, I know it! I--" Trevor stopped talking. His face was starting to turn red and he grabbed his throat and began to choke.

"Trevor!" Tasha cried, dropping the journal.

Trevor was choking and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Ninetails! Help me! Someone!" she cried, not knowing what to do.

His skin was starting to go blue from lack of oxygen. What was happening to him?

"Gyaaaaarrraaaa!!!" Gyarados roared, and he whacked Trevor on the back with a mighty thump of its finned tail. It sent Trevor face first into the dirt.

"Trev!" Tasha cried, her face a mask of alarm.

She kneeled in the dirt next to her brother, who was now jerking and twitching uncontrollably. He was sprouting very short dark blue fur...

"Oh wow!" she cried, tears springing to her eyes. She leapt back in time to see his ears turn pointy and slowly travel to the top of his head, like jackal ears. His face grew out to form a short snout.

Trevor lay on the ground, panting, still naked as a jaybird, trembling and sweating, gasping for air. He had shoirt blue fur, pointed jackal ears on top of his head and a small, fox-like snout. Otherwise, he still looked like her brother.

"Whnaaaa..." he tried saying. He cleared his throat a few times and said, "what's happpening to me?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo glared behind him at the laborotory the human Giovanni had taken him to to fight for him. No human would be his master if he could help it. He was on his own.

He flew to what would be New Island as soon as he rebuilt it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Please review!!!!!


	3. Discovery

Hey, the three expirements finally meet up.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo landed on the destroyed New Island. He had of course seen the human upon his landing. She didn't bother to hide herself, for she was dressed in nothing. She looked strangely familiar, although he couldn't quite remember why...

"Who are you, human?" he said in his deep, telepathic voice.

"I'm Natasha...Our uncle was the guy who oversaw your creation, I guess... he experimented on us, too, and my brother just... started to change... what's happening to him?" she said, using her mouth to talk like most humans did. She pointed to the strange pokemon on the ground and his psychic abilities told him that it was a Lucario. If she was saying it was her brother, then this man who created him must have been experimenting on them.

"I am Mewtwo."

"So you destroyed all of this?" she asked, shivering and looking around. The lucario on the ground shivered and sat up much like a human, with human genitalea and human legs, the rest of him utterly pokemon. He looked a bit like the ancient god of humans named Anubis.

"The humans who creaetd me wanted me for nothing other than tests. They betrayed me," he growled.

"Well, not all humans are bad, you know. Just Team Rocket and others..." said the human named Natasha. Her "brother", if that was what he was, got to his feet and looked down at himself. 

"Can you still talk, Trevor?" asked the female.

"Nnnnaai" he muttered, trying to use his mouth. He had been mutating still when Mewtwo landed, and he supposed he wasn't going to be able to voice much except a single word.

Mewtwo almost smiled. This human female would probably disown her brother.

"Grrrrrrrrraww?"

" Trevor..." the girl muttered. Her long, brilliant red hair twisted and twined itself around Mewtwo's arm as the wind played with it and he brushed it off, irritated.

"He no longer has the ability to speak human words," Mewtwo told her.

He raised one paw, ready to aim a psychic energy ball at the human and her mistake of a brother, but the look on her face stopped him. Her eyes were the exact same shade as someone he thought he should remember... he shook his head, his concentration gone, the energy ball disappating.

"We're not bad! You have to believe me," she began to cry, tears coursing down her pale colored furless cheeks.

"You are here, therefor you must have been experiments like myself.," he began. He paused for a moment, his eyes falling on the book on the ground at his feet.

He bent down and picked it up. It said "Fuji's journal".

He opened it and without knowing how he knew how, began to read the strange, spiky shapes that were human words.

They created him for the human Giovanni who had used him for his powers and claimed he was nothing more than a subserviant creature. He read some absurd article in something called a magezine. His psychic powers tore the information from the girl's mind and told him it was another kind of book.

Humans and pokemon mating and producing children was ridiculous indeed, thought Mewtwo.

He read on. Apparently, this man Fuji was experimenting on what appeared to be his sister's children... Mewtwo stopped reading, disgusted. To kill one's father was atrocious- it was why he had spared the man's life by teleporting him to the mainland before destroying the lab in the first place, for the human was technically the one who had overseen his birth. But this human had violated his own family, his own kin, and the result stood before him.

He let the book fall to the ground and glared at the two of them. What to do? He could hardly let them roam free, telling people of this monstrous act. Very soon, he sensed, the girl would also start to mutate.

Why did she remind him of someone he should remember?

The girl was staring him in the eye, deep blue into deep violet, and something stirred in his subconscious. A name...

"Amber..." he muttered, remembering the name in the human's journal. The man's daughter.

The little girl from his dreams! Her name was Amber! He remembered! But what had she said?

"Amber? My cousin, Amber? She died years ago," said the girl before him.

"You knew her?" he said, all annoyance at the unexpected humans on his island vanishing on the spot.

"Sure," said the girl, shrugging. The ugly gash across her shoulder rippled, causing her to wince in pain. Mewtwo examined the wound closer; compared to the rest of her bare skin, it was more blue-white in color.

"Life is wonderful..." he muttered, sinking deep into thought again. It was all he remembered of his dreams before, and now the little girl, the small human named Ambertwo... the man Fuji had been trying to clone his dead daughter... it all fit perfectly the more he thought about it. Giovanni had ordered his, Mewtwo's creeation, and alng the way, this man Fuji must have thought that cloning several sets of pokemon would help him on his way to finding out how to bring his daughter back from the land of the dead. Mewtwo remembered everything now.

But he was still angry. And hurt. Lonely and confused. What was his purpose on this earth? What right had he to live on it like normal pokemon?

Pokemon DNA and human DNA was what Fuji had been using top experiment with his niece and nephew, Mewtwo thought... so had he simply mixed pokemon DNA in with their own?

"I don't know any more than you do," said the girl, then her eyes went wide in surprise. Mewtwo faltered. Had the human just read his mind?

"I guess I did... strange... " said the girl.

"Kindly stop," he said coldly in his telepathic voice.

"I don't know how... I don't even know what's happening to me!" she started to cry again.

Mewtwo calmed her mind with his own psychic powers and she quieted immedeately. She simply gazed blannkly into his eyes, her own velvety ones watery and starry. Mewtwo forced himself to look away from those hauntingly familiar eyes. For some reason, they made him feel strange.

He didn't need to feel any more strange than he knew he was.

Mewtwo turned to the ruins of the laborotory and used his immense powers to shape and remold it into an enormous, lavish castle, charred black and aged looking. Some materials he created out of nowhere; others he simply recycled. In the end, it was a huge black castle with windmills, windows, an enourmous outdoor battle arena and a set of winding stairs leading up into the belly of the building. The cloning equipment and computers had reconfigured themseves in an obscure room.

"Wow..." said the girl, Natasha.

Mewtwo smirked, glad for once that a human had appreciated his power.

Her brother merely refused to speak or make any vocalization of any kind for fear of hearing himself. Mewtwo raised a question in the human male's mind and got a very rude responce back and he flung the boy from him with a psychic blast.

"Trevor!" cried the girl, running to him. Human physiology certainly was strange, he thought. Then he flexed the muscles in his own thighs and legs and thought that he was closer in shape to the humans than the pokemon he had been cloned from. He decided not to insult their physiology anymore.

He floated up into the sky, flying into the castle through a window, his new home. He left the human girl and her brother to their own devices for the moment.

He had some exploring to do. He wanted to refine the inside of the building. Create tables and such. For his plan, he would need them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	4. Mutation

Hey, I DEFFINITELY know where this is going. Unlike all those sickos out there who insist on pairing poor Mewtwo with pathetic humans (I hate bestiality), I have decided to pair him with one of his own kind... well, sort of. You'll see if you keep reading.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!

ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo finished tweaking the human's computer and turned to find the human girl staring at him as he worked.

His fingers were clumsily made for typing on a human keyboard and not very suited, so he had enlarged most of the keys using his psychic abilities. He hadn't noticed how long he was taking.

She was very modestly hiding what parts she could with her thick hair. Her pale skin was slowly gaining a blue sheen and her lips were an interesting shade of purple. She was cold.

In truth, so was he, but he had fur and he wasn't letting it bother him.

"Is there any food on this island? We haven't eaten since... well... since Fuji injected us with whatever kind of food was going through those wires to keep us alive, I guess," she said.

"In the room next to this, there should be some human clothing. I scavenged some from the scientists who worked here before. As for food, there is fruit downstairs in the main hall. Wait for me there," he instructed her rather briskly. She continued to look at him strange, but after a few moments, left to do as he said.

A few moments later, her brother came into the room and stood behind him. He didn't look very happy.

He growled softly, which was all Mewtwo figured he felt like doing for the moment.

"What is it," he said lifelessly. He did not want to deal with this human pokemon mutation.

"Tyaaaak carrrrrr maaa shisssstthhh... grrrrrr" he began. His mouth was slurring everything he tried to vocalize. Mewtwo wanted to laugh, but he honestly didn't feel like it. What the boy was trying to say was _take care of my sister_, but that was absurd.

Neither one of them were going anywhere.

"You can take care of your sister," he corrected him. The last thing he needed in trying to carry out his plans for world domination was a helpless female keening for things like food and warmth.

Mewtwo turned to the mutated himan and came face to face with a pair of strange looking blue eyes, darker than his sister's and totally alien. Mewtwo thought he saw a glimmer of pain there, and loss. Anger.

Before he could do anything at all, however, the foolish boy took his own life.

He gouged his throat out with his own sharpened claws.

Mewtwo managed to teleport away just in time to avoid the spurt of scarlet blood.

He struggled to remember the human's name and finally called out with his psychic voice, willing it to reach the girl.

"Natasha!"

A few moments later, the girl came in, wearing nothing now except a long white lab coat stained in blood and dirt.

"Trevor!!"

She rushed to her brother's side and attempted to stem the flow, but to no avail. Her brother managed to scrape one human-like paw against the side of her face before his blood stopped pumping and he went still.

Mewtwo was stunned speechless.

He himself didn't understand what he was to do with his own created life, or even what his destiny was determined to be, or even what destiny was. But that human had been born into this world. He had belonged.

Why would he take himself out of i t? Hadn't the human girl Amber said Life was wonderful?

"Trevor..." said the girl.

Mewtwo remembered the boy's last words, if you could call them that and resisted the urge to flick his tail in anoyance. It looked as if he would have to coddle this human after all.

That didn't mean there couldn't be a use for her.

He shaped a human thing called a dress out of nowhere with his immense psychic powers and by now he was beginning to get weary. Not much, but enough to make him want to rest for a bit.

"Get dressed. I will dispose of him for you, if you wish," he said cooly. He had no idea how else to phrase it; what did humans do with their dead?

"Bury him," she said, reading his mind.

"I said stop," he scolded her, sending her reeling backwards with a psychic blow. It wasn't strong; she only staggered and regained her balance.

He sighed to himself and picked the dead pokemon/human thing with his powers and went outdoors to clean up yet another mess.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She felt strange. The gash in her shoulder was tingling and she longed to scratch it, like with most other wounds, but she dare'nt scratch it in case she tore the stitches. Her stomach felt strange, bubbly, like when she was looking forward to something and her head was spinning. She was dizzy.

She hoped she didn't mutate lik her brother had. She remembered vaguely that he had been upset when it had started. Maybe if she kept her temper under control...

Trevor. He had killed himself and left her alone with a cloned pokemon who had a short temper.

She was going to miss him, and derly. She and he had been closer than ever over the oast few years. She rememberd something he had said to her only the other day.

FLASHBACK

They were swimming out in the ocean near their father's home. They were visiting himj for the weekend, because he and their mother had joint custody.

"Trevor?" she had asked.

"Yeah?"

"If mum and dad died, would you take care of me?"

Trevor had looked at her strange.

"Sure."

FLASHBACK ENDS

Now he was the one dead, her parents still alive. Why had it been so twisted?

She didn't realize she was crying until, minutes later, Mewtwo came back into the room and made an impatient noise using the same telepathic voice he normally did.

He cleaned the floor with a wave of his paw-like hand. It was as if her brother had never even been there.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hours later, she sat in the room Mewtwo had designated for her, dressed in the awkward old fashioned dress he'd conjured. She was surprised it even fit her. She didn't like dresses.

She rubbed the wound on her shoulder, irritated. It was beginning to burn and itch again. She felt hot all over and the back of her mouth had that fuzzy feeling like it did when she woke up in the morning.

"Maybe I'm getting sick from whatever they did to us," she muttered to no one. She sat on the crudely made bed and reveled in the fact that it at least had a decent blanket. She wondered how psychic powers could make things out of nothing, then decided it was probably some sort of thieving teleportation from the mainland.

She lay down and went to bed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The stabbing pains in her midsection were what awoke her.

She sat bolt upright in the bed, still wearing the crinoline dress, and grabbed her cramping, twisting gut.

She made to scream, but remembered the disgusted noise Mewtwo had made yesterday when he had found her crying. She would _not_ let him catch her crying again. She couldn't show pain if she wanted to gain his respect.

Instead she bit down as hard as she could on the blanket and screamed into that, where her voice would be muffled. Her stomach was a twisting, burning, growling mass of red hot snakes, writhing and unfurling inside her. She screeamed until her throat felt raw enough to bleed.

When her stomach finally subsided enough for her to take her face away from the blanket, she blankly noticed that her teeth had sharpened, become pointed and a bit longer. She just hadn't noticed because of the pain in her midsection.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered bleakly into the dark. There were tears on her cheeks again.

Then it was her legs and back, her lower abdomen and then her ankles and toes. Her _toes_ of all the random body parts that could mutate, her frigging _toes_.

She buried her face in the duvet again and practically roared this time, writhing furiously on the bed, lashing out, clawing, kicking, anything to lessen the pain. Her very bone marrow felt as if it were on fire, her back was an agonizing lake of rippling, sweeping fur and muscle and extended bones. She felt something unfamiliar sweep out and around. She was growing a tail, the vertebrae forcing their way out of her tailbone. The sounds her body was making were sounds she never knew existed and never wanted to hear agian.

And the worst wasn't even there yet.

Once her body calmed down enough, it was time for her face and head.

She clapped her hands to her face and felt it lengthening, becoming rounder, sturdier, more... cat-like, it felt.

"No.." she whispered, and suddenly all coherant sound was ripped from her throat as her vocal cords changed, became more pokemon than human. Her ears traveled halfway up her head, her hair became thicker, shorter, darker, her eyeballs felt as if they were bursting from their sockets, her jaw was on fire, she couldn't open her mouth to scream...

She did the only thing she could think of doing.

She tore at the dress confining her, stripped naked once more. She looked down a nd dimlynoticed that her entire body was covered in almost the same short, fine fur that covered Mewtwo, only it was more cream white than blank white. Her breasts had vanished. She was thinner. More lithe.

Her head finally stopped pounding and she swallowed thickly.

She decided to try and stand on new feet.

She put both of them on the floor, but for some reason, it felt like she had less foot than before. She looked down. Her ankles had become longer, inverted like Mewtwo's, only her feet didn't end in toes; they ended in larger-proportioned clawed paws.

It felt strange, but she felt more graceful than ever. She moved some unfamiliar part of her and discovered it was her tail. Long, thin and ropy, ending in a puffy curl of long fur almost like a Persian.

She was glad she didn't have a mirror.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Please review!!!!


	5. Discovery anew, battling, deep thoughts

Alright, obviously, Natasha has mutated... but how different is she from her brother? Read on to find out! And seriously,... when are people going to start reading this thing? They're avoiding it like the plague! PLEASE review!!!!!!!! It's the only way this thing is going to get any better!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo hadn't heard anything opver the sound of the machines. He was testing them, to see if they worked how they should this time.

A perfect copy of ... well, something, floated down into a tube, suspended in amber colored liquid.

It had mottled tan and blue skin, covered in sparse fur, jackal eared, long haired, and grotesquely out of shape.

It was a hideous looking creature.

It was also a copy of Natasha's mutated brother. Human and pokemon genes present.

He pulled the plug on that one. It meant his machine worked and nothing else. The clone disappated into a fine mist.

The human had been awfully quiet of late, he mused. Perhaps she had run off the island and swam to the mainland. He musn't get his hopes up. Depending on how her knowledge of pokemon physiology was, he could use her for his plans.

He summoned her with his psychic powers, in the hopes that she would obey. However, a few moments later, there was an almighty crash from somewhere in the vicinity of a couple rooms over. From where the stairs were.

There was a muffled groaining as well, that told him she had fallen down a few stairs. Humans were so clumsy. With their pink skin and goofy looking smiles and noisy vocalizations... they disgusted him.

"I'm in here," he called out.

She didn't answer for a moment. He decided to go and see what was the matter this time.

He walked around the corner, moving his arms and legs much like a human did as he walked, only not so fast.

He came around the corner and almost killed the creature laying sprawled on the floor.

It mewled piteously, trying to stand on all fours, but its arms were too short, too slender.

He picked it up with his psychic powers and looked into its face. He recognized the blue eyes at once, changed as they were.

She was taller, more slender, covered in almost the same fine fur he was, with long cat ears poking up from beneath hair that was two feet shorter, thicker and darker, close to a dark auburn color. It looked a bit like a Persian that had been taught to walk on its hind legs. But the tail was too long, the arms too slender, the hands too human-like. Five fingers, slender, clawed. Her belly fur was a pale, pale shade of blue from her chest down to her stomach and into her tail. Her eyes had gone from a deep velvety blue to a bright, clear crystaline color similar to Mew's.

"I mutated," she said in the same sort of psychic telepath he used to speak.

"I see," he said, half annoyed, half speechless. Her eyes were also vaguely slanted, more mean looking, bigger. Her head was shaped sort of like his, only her mouth was closer to the surface. You could see it.

"What did you call me for," she said, not moving her mouth. She probably didn't even know she was doing it, he mused.

"To help me test this machine. Come," he said, releasing her so she landed gently on her new clawed feet. Even with the unexpected mutation and the way she looked now, he would not let her get in the way of his plans. His revenge on all humans was far more important.

She stepped up beside him, still slightly ungainly on her newly jointed feet and looked up at it with him.

"What do you need help with?" she asked.

He turned to her and plucked a few pieces of fur from her tail, which was moving almost continually.

"Hey!"

He put them into the machine and it began to whir and make noise. He needed to fix that. The clanking would have to stop.

A few moments later, a picture of something appeared on the monitor above their heads and a few moments after that, a copy floated down and rested inside a tube.

Unlike her brother, this clone was almost perfectly a replica of her. Only its legs were different, thicker at the thigh and thinner, almost like his.

"Hey, it's... me," she said, looking down at herself then up at the pokemon in the tube.

"It would seem so," he said. He ordered it to open its eyes and come out of the tube.

It floated downwards and opened its eyes, a more evil looking green than anything and stepped out of the bottom of the tube, its fur matted and wet.

It saw Mewtwo and glared. It saw Natasha and growled. For some reason, it walked on all fours.

It took a step towards them both, stopped, began to shake and made a pitiful mewling niose, like a kitten being trampled on.

It grew two more arms before their very eyes.

"Hardly refined," Mewtwo sneered.

"No, I think it is... sort of... Fuji must have injected my brother and I with more than one type of pokemon DNA..." she muttered, staring down at her mutated clone.

"Machamp, it would appear. Does that mean you are stronger? Do you even know of your powers yet?" he asked her. The clone on the ground had begun to move again, but it apeared unable to use its arms. At a look from the shorter female beside him, he finished her with a particularly hard shove of his mind; it imploded a blood cell in the clone's brain and it died.

He ignored the squirming feeling in his subconsciousness; after all, he hardly had the right to end created life, any life at all. He hadn't felt anything about her brother's clone because it hadn't truly been awake or aware. Or in pain, for that matter.

She appeared to think for a moment, staring into his eyes, bright, crystalline blue meeting deep purple.

Suddenly, a fire erupted in the corner of the room.

He spun around to put it out with water from a nearby standing pool, but before he could, it vanished as if it had never been there.

"So... you're pyrokinetic," he said, slightly surprised. She struck him as psychic.

"I guess so... and when I tried brushing the mat on my head, I did this," she said, and she ran one pawed clawed hand over her head and a bright black flame appeared there, hissing ominously.

"So... it would appear that at least one of Fuji's experiments went right," he jeered at her.

"Two," she countered, narrowing her eyes and baring her teeth. He smirked; he had made her angry enough to attack him. But they couldn't fight here.

He grabbed her arm and teleported into the battle arena. The spotlights came on, blindingly bright in the night and he let go of her.

"So we shall see just how powerful you are," he told her. He floated up into the air, levitating there for a few moments, before instructing her to try the same.

"Use your abilities. Want to fly," he commanded.

She glared at him for a few moments before staring at her own hands.

She looked up at him again and glared, rising into the air to meet him. She required a few moments to gain her coordination in the air, and then she shot straight at him.

He turned tail and flew away, willing her to catch him, to speed up. The wind woke him up for more than her mutation had. It felt good.

Without warning, a ball of bright black and blue flame shot past his head. So she _did_ have some fight in her! He wouldn't have guessed.

He turned in mid air to face her and she didn't slow. She flew right at him and tackled him in midair, grabbing him around the waist and flying him straight into one of the stands.

He cried out with his voice for only a moment before pushing the smoke and stone chips and her aside with a bright blue bubble.

She flew away from him and faced him, glaring. She made another black flame ball and merely floated there.

He couldn't believe she had tackled him. He didn't like a lot of physical contact. Alone was how he was born and alone he would remain. Even with this female around.

"Afraid to attack me?" she asked cooly.

"Hardly," he countered and he shot a shadow ball at her.

She _dodged_.

She was getting the hang on being a pokemon with the ability to fly faster than her brother had! It was as if she were destined... but what was destiny, truly? Could you make your own, or was it pre determined?

She threw her ball of flames at him and he blocked it with a bright blue barrier bubble.

He was the most powerful pokemon in the world. How was she daring to fight him?

"Let us see what you are made of once and for all. I am going to fly straight at you in an aerial attack. You must attempt to block me. Use what psychic powers you have to fend me off," he instructed her. She nodded, finally realizing that this wasn't anger anymore; this was training. Practice.

She flew up and away and he followed, meaning to come at her from above and clip her out of the air. It was much harder to knock a psychic pokemon out of the air than it was a bird pokemon. Psychic pokemon like them stayed airborne due to concentration and with their minds; bird pokemon relied on wings, and wings were easy to break.

He flew closer and closer and clipped her shoulder with his own, not being gentle at all. She cried out, but before she could attack or fend him off, he clipped her again, knocking her down another two feet.

He circled around for a third attack and turned in midair to face her. She was gone.

He stopped, looking around, raching with his mind. He found her mind signal ten yards behind him and spun around, expecting to see her.

In fact, he saw nothing.

This confused him, he had to admit. He could sense her, but he couldn't see her.

The attack came from behind.

It sent him sprawling forward in surprise. She had hit him in between his shoulders, somewhere solid enough not to hurt him, he knew. She was afraid to seriously injure him.

Never the less, he regained his spot in the air and turned once more to face her. There was no denying she was enjoying it. He could see it in her eyes, sense it in her mind. Her joy of being in the air lay not far beneath the skin, bubbling up like the spring from the ground. It reminded him quite a bit of a small kitten.

She was a strange creature indeed. Human one moment, pokemon the next, and dealing far better than he had. Happily, even. She wasn't concerned with what she was or who, or what purpose she served.

"I just like living. I'm alive. And life is wonderful, swho cares how I was born or how I came to be?" she said telepathically, again, reading his thoughts.

"That is what the young one, Amber said before she left," said Mewtwo.

"She said that a lot when she was alive. She got sick. She knew she was dying. She accepted it. She didn't want anyone to be sad for her," she replied as if it didn't matter.

Mewtwo was stunned by these words. A young human child, not ten years old, unafraid of the end of life? Dare he believe her? If life was so wonderful, when people got sick enough to die, why weren't they afraid? What awaited people after death that was so wonderful that they weren't afraid?

"You're crying."

Her psychic voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He felt unfamiliar moisture on his face and he wiped the tears away. Deep in his mind, he heard the little girl's voice again.

_"What are these?"_

_"They're tears. You're crying. My daddy used to tell me a bedtime story about pokemon tears. He said that when pokemon cry, their tears are full of life."_

He stared at the ground, willing himself to stop crying. He did. He didn't like being confused. He didn't like feeling this overwhelming sadness.

He flew back towards the castle, into the bedroom he had designated for himself, leaving the girl behind. He noticed that she was following him. He was astonished to find that he didn't care.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Next chapter is all planned out!! PLEASE review! Please??


	6. Storytime for Mewtwo

Alright, before I forget what I was going to do, here is the next installment. Don't you all love how I update often? I just wish I had more reviews...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo sat on the extremely simple bed he had crafted from the ruble and debris of the old laborotory. It was a simple twin sized human bed with a couple warm blankets and a single, slightly scorched pillow for his head.

He watched as the human-gone pokemon drifted through the window behind him and silently watched him as he stared at the floor between his knees.

"What do humans believe is beyond death? Why aren't they afraid of it?" he finally asked her. She had been human once; she would know the answer to a lot of his questions.

She tried sitting on the floor and seemed to discover that her bulky tail prevented a comfortable position, so she seemed to resign herself to leaning against the far wall (which wasn't very far away; despite the size of the castle, the rooms weren't very large) and bent her knees like he usually had to. Her lower half resembled that of a cat or dog pokemon sitting on their haunches.

"A lot of humans _are_ afraid of death, actually. They don't know what it's like when they die. No one knows when it'll happen or how or even where most of the time. People don't like to think about it much," she replied.

This confused Mewtwo.

"What about Amber," he said.

"Amber was always deep minded. Sometimes when people know they're dying, they swallow their pride, welcome their fears, resign themselves to it. They know it's unavoidable and they say goodbye. It's all Amber really ever said to anyone in the last week of her life. To be happy to be alive and not to feel sorry for her. I guess she thought she knew where she was going," said Natasha. Her eyes were starting to water up again.

Mewtwo thought on this... so humans were just as different from each other as different pokemon were.. was what he had previously encountered only been one side of human nature, then? Was there good in humans as well as bad?

"What do humans believe awaits them when they die?" he asked, as a change of pace.

Natasha looked at him strangely for a moment.

"Hmm... people have been asking themselves that one for centuries. Hundreds of years, really. No one knows for sure. They all believe something different to make themselves feel better about it. Some people will tell you that what they think is definitely true, but in fact, no one's really positive. Some believe you go to a place in the sky called heaven, where there's no pain or crime or loss. Some believe you go join the people you loved in life. Some believe that when you die, that's it. The end. All it black," she explained. She said it all in a sort of bored voice, as if she were thinking about it too.

Mewtwo stared at her. Humans really had no idea about the world they lived in, and yet they strived to create life with no thought of consequences.

"What do you believe?" he asked in a flat voice. He was trying to supress his anger at the humans who had created him. They were dead. He couldn't do them any more harm.

"I don't know. I guess I believe that hell is what you make it and heaven is... well, whatever you want it to be. Whatever would make you happy after death. For me, it would be at age 15, living with my friends and family and going to the movies every sunday. I like simple," she replied. 

Mewtwo thought this was somewhat intelligent coming from a human. But she wasn;t human anymore. Everything she had ever believed in was coming into question now and he was surprised she even had any answers for him.

"And what is hell?" he asked, figuring now was as good a time as any to get answers to everything.

"Hell is the opposite of heaven the some people believe in. Where evil or bad humans go after death, to be burned and tormented for all eternity to pay for their crimes in life. I don't believe it. I think hell is what you make it. Sometimes, depending on what kind of life someone leads, their life is a sort of hell. I think everyone is innocent inside. Their souls. In death, everyone is forgiven and they can all be happy. I guess I just don't like seeing people in pain," she replied.

"And love?" he asked.

She smiled, her slanted eyes losing their hard quality and becoming almost cute.

"Love is when you care about someone so much that you;d do anything for them. Die. Set aside a lifetime of differences. See that no harm came to them. Love is considereed by many humans as the ultimate good," she said, her voice becoming considerably lighter, less heavy.

So love was the opposite of hate. Yes, it made sense to him now.

"Thank you," he said. He got to his feet once more, strangely tired. It had been an exhausting day. He needed sleep.

"I'm sorry for my being here. I get the feeling it;s sort of ruining what plans you may have," she said on her way out the door.

He looked at her for a moment, debating on whether or not he should tell her exactly what his plans were and how he was planning on using her for them, and decided not to for now.

"It is not your fault that you're here, any more than I am to blame for existing. There is nothing to be sorry for," he said, and he lay on the human bed and rolled over on his side, one arm under his head. He was asleep before he heard her leave.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	7. Round two        FIGHT

Alright, I have an eventual scene all worked out in my head... roamnce... awkwardmoments...smart mouthed kittens... stuff... I mean come on, 6 or 7 chapters and only 4 reviews, all from the same person?????? PLEASE review!!!! (begins to starve from review deficiency)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Natasha stayed long after he'd stopped moving, watching the soft, slow rise and fall of the larger pokemon's sides as he breathed in and out.

She walked around, feeling more like a cat than ever with her jointed knees and nimble feet, and stared at him as he slept. With his eyes closed, he looked a lot more like a cat, but she knew he wasn't a kitty you wanted to play with. He could be mean and she knew it.

But while he was sleeping, he was different... gentler... soft, almost. That he was male was obvious by the musculature of his chest and shoulders, his legs and his long, long tail. He looked at peace. The sloping curve of his waist and hips lay like a small mountain of fur, rising and falling, rising and falling. He truly was a beautiful work of art for a clone.

She shook her head gently. What was she thinking? He was a pokemon. She was... _had been_ human.So was it okay, then? To think he was ... well, not good looking, exactly... she was so confused. Maybe she was beginning to mutate again.

_Go get rest and stop staring. Tomorrow we shall continue your training_ said his voice in her head. It was in her very thoughts.

_Fine_ she said back in the same way.

She left the room and went to her own.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo slept on, waiting until her presence went away, before opening his eyes slightly. He was tired, yes, but her thoughts had been unsettling. She was confused, certainly.

But the reason he was a bit unsettled was because he had seen her compare his body to things gentle in her mind. He wasn't gentle. Not in the least. Why would she think he was? Or looked it, at least? Truth be told, he had never really looked in a mirror.

He would not dwell on it this night. He closed his eyes and fell back into slumber.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The small pink pokemon lay asleep in its protective bubble at the bottom of a clear lake on top of a huge mountain. At a gentle ringing sound, it opened its huge blue eyes and looked around. The lake lay undisturbed as always.

Mew popped its bubble and looked around. The gentle pinging sound rang again and Mew cosed its eyes and searched. It was coming from a small island in the middle of a far away ocean.

Mew flew up through the surface of the water and burst into the sky. He had a job to do. Something there needed his help.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo woke up well before sunrise. His dreams had greatly disturbed him. He had been dreaming about his birth, the scientists and the machines... the pedastal on which he had found himself sitting. He also saw Natasha and her brother being forcibly dragged into a holding cell by two strong pokemon and forced down, injected with needles, slapped whenever they struggled... He got the feeling that he had been sharing a dreaem psychically with the female, and that her rest had been hindered as well.

He teleported downstairs into the room he intended to use as a welcome room for his eventual guests and their pokemon and sat on a crudely made chair, grabbing a piace of the fruit Natasha had picked the day before. He exploded a ripe pineapple with a soft psychic blow and began to nibble some of the juicy tropical truit as he waited for his charge, as he now must think of her. He knew she found him intriguiing. It was not something he could honestly say in return.

Moments later, he felt her presence in the room beyond and cleaned up his mess with a wave of water from the various pools of water.

She looked rested enough, her eyes just as wide and alert as they had been yesterday. She immediately took an apple from the bowl on the table and took a large bite out of it. Mewtwo noticed that her teeth were quite a bit pointier than his own.

"Today we shall test your physical strength," he told her informally, sitting beside her, his tail sweeping the floor. He noticed she refused to look him in the eye. He wondered why.

"Fine," she said without another word.

"You also must decide what to do with the pokemon you and your brother had when you arrived here," he continued.

"Ninetails and Dragonair were my brother's. Gyarados and Arcanine were mine... were. I'm not sure if I still have the privelage to train them anymore, now that I'm like them," she said almost sadly.

She was quite right, he thought. Pokemon weren't usually trainers of their own kind.

"Then don't consider them your pokemon. Train them as equals, not as subserviant creatures," he lectured her.

"I never considered them inferior!" she growled.

Mewtwo chose not to answer and waited for her to finish her apple.

It was going to be an interesting battle today.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He used his powers to prevent either of them from using their special abilities. It was only their intelligence and their instincts and their strength that they used now.

Mewtwo stood with his feet firmly planted apart, rooted to the ground he stood on in case she decided on a frontal attack.

"Did I mention my brother and I fought like this a l ot when we were younger?" she said lightly.

"No. You did not. And it's rather unimportant. Fight me," he said impatiently.

She decided, as he had assumed, on a frontal approach. But she was faster than he'd thought, sprinting on her two hind legs, then later, decending to four. She took an awkwardly placed leap and tackled him to the ground, his rooted stance be damned.

He rolled her off of him with a shove of his arms and got to his feet.

"Try fighting moves," he growled. He still wasn't used to the physical contact.

"You think I could lift you?" she said incredulously. He didn't like the way she put emphasis on the word 'you'. Then he looked at the differences between them both. He was bigger, wider, taller, heavier, where she was slightly shorter and while not smaller, at least weaker. She wouldn't be able to lift him enough for, say, a seismic toss.

He aimed a kick at her midsection out of nowhere, balancing on his remaining limb and his tail, and she was down. She jumped back up and immediately attempted to punch him. He grabbed her hand in both of his and flipped her. He may not look it, but he was quite strong too.

He had no sooner thought this when she grabbed him from behind, sidestepping his tail and placing one of her feet around the front of his knee. She gave him a hard shove in the back and his knee gave way, causing him to fall forward. It was an easy move, and he had fallen for it. (no pun intended)

"Do not gloat yet, you," he said, deeply annoyed.

She waited for him.

He aimed another kick at her, and she blocked it with one of her own, nearly knocking him off balance. He caught himself with his tail and she dropped to the ground and swept a leg under his feet.

Under many circumstances, it wouldn't have worked, but he hadn't been expecting it. He went down yet again.

She was beginning to pant now, breathing heaviily and slightly sweaty. He, too was sweaty, but he wasn't going to let his tiredness show through. He would win this fight.

He began to sweep his own leg out to trip her the same way she had tripped him, but a strange smell stopped him. It smelled slightly fruity, slightly... he didn't know. It was wholly unfamiliar to him.

"What?" she asked.

He didn't answer. He began looking for the scource of the smell. It was vaguely intoxicating, making his head spin so he felt punch drunk. His stomach lurched slightly as he looked back around to the girl.

_The girl_.

It was coming from her. He thought it must be feramones. Damn it, this was going to be harder than he thought, Now she did have the advantage. And she was completely unaware.

He smirked. He would use it to his advantage.

Quick as ever, he rested the bulk of his weight on hie chest and shoulders and kicked out viciously with both his feet, knocking her back and down. He used the time to get to his feet and walk over to her, looking down on her. The smell of faramones was enver thicker and now he felt slightly hot under the fur. He _would_ get control of his body, he would.

He did... but not his mind. His instincts were still telling him that she was female. He hd never thought about it before but now that his instincts mentioned it; she was quite attractive by pokemon standards.

"Fine, you win," she growled, getting to her feet. She brushed herself off and glared at him.

He turned his back to go when she took him from behind, grabbing him under one arm and around his waist and she threw him.

He landed rather badly, he admitted it. One arm pinned beneath him, his tail in an uncomfortable position. He looked up, still taken by surprise. She was walking away, her long, blue tail swishing with every step. He remembered that slightly intriguing fruity smell again and shook his head to clear it. Damn biology.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Please please PLEEEASE review!!!


	8. Unwelcome advice

I'm gonna start right out with this one. Timothy, or that guy I was talking to about fanfiction at the pizza huit express the other day, if you're reading this, enjoy and please review. All you other blokes and girls out there, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I shall die!!!!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mew arrived at the island fortress around the time his clone and the strange, persian-looking pokemon were fighting using physical moves. His clone looked strange. Bigger, meaner, maybe just as powerful.

He watched idly as the female flipped Mewtwo bodily, lifting him up from the waist and underarm and throwing him with all her might. Even from his stand up in the air, Mew could smell the feramones. He thought the clone on the ground must be feeling disoriented from them.

After awhile, their fight ended, decided by the female, and Mewtwo soon followed. Mew thought he knew what was going to happen next. Smiling to himself, he flew around to inspect the castle.

_Ooooh, a windmill!_

He decided to play.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

But it didn't hapen.

Mewtwo shook off the feramone-induced stupor and decided to go ahead with his plans and ignore the girl for the time being.

He summoned her brother's Dragonair and explained to it what he wanted it to do. He handed it a flat disc and envelope with the invitation all ready and slipped it into a small back pack he had specially made for the serpentine dragon.

"Swim or fly over pokemon trainers battling. I need to find ones that are powerful enough opponents," he told the blue dragon. Dragonair looked a bit forlorn without her old master at her side, but did as he said anyway, dashing out the window and into the water below with a splash. It was a good thing he had made the disc water proof.

Now the wait.

He sat in one of the towers, with its excellent view of the ocean in all its sparkling glory and sighed pensively. For some odd reason, he couldn't shake the thought of Natasha from his mind. The girl wasn't a bad fighter; powerful enough to take him on, at least. What was strange about her was one moment, she was seemingly inncoent and understanding, the next moment, a fierce and opinionated opponent. That she was complex was an understatement.

He teleported down into the waiting room for a snack of fruit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mew finished playing on the windmills and started looking for the feisty little female he'd seen battling earlier. He found her gathering fruit and berrried on the outer rim of the island, using her tail to help keep the fruits in her arms.

Mew floated gently behind the girl, surprised to see that this close up, she had human hair, shoulder length and dark red. She was no clone, of that he was sure.

"Mew!" he said. Unlike his unwitting progeny, he couldn't make human words.

The girl jumped, dropping a lot of her fruit and stared at him. He knew she could understand him.

"Mew?" she repeated telepathicaly.

_"What do you think? I'm cuter than that bumbling clone, right?"_ he mewed at her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo couldn't sense the female anywhere inside the castle. She must be outside with one of the pokemon there. But this one's aura was smaller... different, yet at the same time, vaguely familiar. It didn't feel right to him.

He teleported himself outside and watched her from around a corner, listening in. he was talking to _Mew_. Of all the things she coudl do to betray him, it was to consort with the pokemon who came before him.

He aimed a shadow ball at the tiny kitten pokemon and hit it square in the side.

"Mewtwo, no!" Natasha called out in her psychic voice. Mew flew back at the both of them, looking angry.

_"Nice way to greet your older brother! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you weren't happy to see me,"_ said the small white cat.

"I'm not your brother, I am your clone. And your superior," he growled, getting another shadow ball ready. Mew glared at him, but it was hard for one so cute to look so threatening.

_"Superior, ha! This girl knows more about life than you do! And she's not even a copy! What is she?"_ Mew demanded.

"I'm the result of an experiment gone wrong. My uncle created Mewtwo and decided to experiment on me as well, but we uh.. don't know what exactly he did," Natasha answered for me. So she could understand what pokemon were saying now?

_"A genetic cross breed, huh? Never seen one before," _said Mew.

"_Oooo!!! A Poliwag!"_ he suddenly said out of nowherre. He ignored the two bigger pokemon and flew towards the small tadpole pokemon that had swam to the island's edge.

"Is he always that random?"" Natasha asked him. Mewtwo's initial anger diappated at her question. He gleaned from her mind that she wasn't conspiring with the little cat; he had just appeared out of nowhere.

"I've no idea. I was cloned from his DNA without ever knowing him," Mewtwo answered truthfully.

Mew flew back towards them and gave his clone a calculating look.

"It was you that watched us battle," he said, finally recognizing.

"_Yes, it was me, and she's pretty good for a new cross breed." _he said to both of them, but in the recesses of Mewtwo's mind, he added _"I also noticed the feramones. You like thinking about her, don't you?"_

Mewtwo was taken by surpise yet again. Maybe he did have what the humans called a crush. But even though they were both pokemon, she had once been human. His chosen sworn enemy. Even if he were to mate and sire more genetic mishaps like himself and her, she was still human on the inside.

"_She's no more human on the inside than you are, Mewtwo. You should follow your instincts, you know. She could teach you a lot", _said the small cat pokemon in his head.

"_The hell I will. I have other plans,_" he said in Mew's mind, trying his hand at a sarcastic curse.

Apparently, Natasha didn't like being kept in the dark. She made a face and growled at the both of them.

"I may not be able to hear you, but I know you're talking about me," she said, irritated.

_"Terribly sorry, Natasha. Or can I call you Nat?"_ asked Mew in what Mewtwo thought was an annoyingly cheerful tone of voice.

She made as sarcastic a face as she could with her newly shaped eyes.

"Tasha is fine," she said scathingly.

"_I know Mewtwo has other plans for these humans he's planning on luring. You will try to dissuade him, won't you?"_ said Mew.

Mewtwo's eyes widened. The little cat had broken into some of his thoughts while he'd been talking! He knew his plans! Anger welled up inside him at the thought that this little kitten pokemon rendered him practically helpless. He was engineered to be more powerful than Mew!

He rose into the air and chased the little ball of cuteness down, throwing shadow balls at him. Every one missed.

He aimed another one, but before he could throw it, Natasha flew up to throw herself between the two of them. She ccaught Mewtwo's shadow ball and threw it down into the water.

"Enough!" she cried with her voice, her spoken words coming out hoarsely and throaty and growly. She sounded mean, like a Houndoom about to bite. Mewtwo didn't know she was able to speak like the human she had been.

"I can't for long. Only a few words. Anything more hurts for some reason," she said, reading his thoughts. He needed a way to shield his thought prosesses. He grew tired of being an open book.

"_This visit's been nice, but I have someplace to go. Don't let him push you around, Tasha, alright? He's still a little confused and emo at the moment. Give him time," _said Mew to the female. At his words, Mewtwo smirked. Emo was a human word, must be, because he had no idea what it meant.

Confused, however, he grew more so each day.

Mew telepoted elsewhere, leavng Mewtwo and Tasha alone near the fruit and berry trees. She remembered what she had been doing before Mew arrived and began picking them all up again, bending down on her muscled legs almost like a human, but with the flexibility of a cat pokemon. Mewtwo resisted the urge to look at her tail. In fact, he refused to look at her any longer. That feramone smell was getting to him again.

He turned his back on her to go back up to the tower and wait for Dragonair. At least she didn't make him feel strange.

SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!

Mewtwo: Yes, please, do as she says, she won't quit whining

Author: Mewtwo, shush. I do not whine. At least I'M not emo!

Mewtwo: Wtf is emo?!


	9. Dragonair's heartbreak &playful battles

Alright, I've decided to take this somewhere for now. BUT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I WON'T!!! Please review!!!!! I mean, come on!!!! HOW many chapters, and only like 6 reviews???? PLEASE!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dragonair swam effortlessly towards the mainland. She didn't know what the clone or her trainer's sister were up to, but she was sure it was no good. She missed her old trainer terribly. She had seen the crudely made cairn of sea rocks on the outermost edge of the island and knew that he breathed no more. Vaguely, she wondered why.

She was so heartbroken, she had decided to go on this ridiculous errand for the mean-looking clone. At the moment,she would listen to almost anyone for the sake of remembering what it was like to do things for her trainer.

For now, she swam gently through the water, letting the sun bask her head and the back of her neck. It was nice, swimming like this. Up ahead, she could see the wharf and the docks on the edge of the mainland. In truth, the island wasn't far out, maybe five or six miles from the mainland.

She saw another Dragonair nearby and called out to it, noticing that it was another female.

She called back and swam over.

_"Where is your trainer?"_ Dragonair asked the strange female.

"_I don't have one, silly. Are you a trained pokemon? I never met one before. What's it like?"_ asked the stranger.

Dragonair thought fleetingly of her old trainer and her heart twinged with loss and loneliness.

In the back of her mind, she heard the clone's voice. He was keeping track of her psychically! She better not dally around, then.

_Stay focused_, he said.

_"It's... nice. I need to go now. I have a job to do"_ said Dragonair, and before the stanger could say anything else, she launched herself into the sky and flew using the small wings at the side of her head, manipulating gravity with her own special power. From here, the sun dried her slippery wet skin and warmed her up nicely. She didn't like being cold.

From up here, she could see a lot more. The grass, the trees, the road leading up to the marina, the city that led to it, all the people. She really missed her old trainer. But now she had a new one, it seemed. The white and purple clone who hd told her to look for psomising trainers like her old one. She didn't like this clone much; psychic types had always made her uneasy, and she wasn't sure why; ice was her weakness, not psychic. She would much rather stay by her old trainer's sister, mutated as she had become.

Down below, she saw a battle in progress. She flew down much lower, until she could make out what they were saying and what they looked like. She landed behind a sand dune nearby and watched.

She heard a cry from above her and startled, she looked up. She saw a Fearow with a small camera strapped around his neck.

_"Did the clone send you too?"_ he asked.

She was so startled to see someone else sent by the mysterious cloned pokemon.

_"Yes. You should be filming this in case he's watching somehow. He spoke to me earlier, down by the marina. I don't want to be set free... I miss my old trainer,"_ she said sadly.

The Fearow crooned comfortingly and she realized by the set of some of his feathers that he was quite a bit older than herself.

_"Don't be worried about that. His companion will see to it that he doesn't set you free, if it's what you want. It was nice talking but I need to film this,"_ he said in return, and he spread his wings and flew up again, soaring above the battle.

The battle ended, the loser stomping away angry. The victor hugged her pokemon. They certainly seemed happy together, she thought sadly. She looked up at Fearow and he nodded slightly at her, so as not to change his course. The clone must be speaking to him from some faraway place.

Dragonair came out of her hiding spot and was first noticed by the human's Dewgong. He cried out, warning her. Dragonair figured she better make a peace greeting before she handed over the invitation.

_"I'm nto here to fight, I'm here to give your trainer an invitation to a party,"_ she said to it. He calmed down a bit and allowed her to approach the girl. She was quite a bit taller than herself.

It wasn't entirely a lie. It was what she had been told to do, after all.

"Wow... a Dragonair... I wonder if it's been trained?" said the girl, reaching automatically for an empty pokeball. Dragonair snapped her tail uneasily and raised her head a bit more to reveal the pack containing the invitation.

"Oh... I guess it is trained. Is this for me?" she asked.

Dragonair nodded and chirruped reassuringly and let the human reach in and take out the invitation and the envelope. She didn't know quite what the invitation contained.

It whirred to life in the girl's hands and began to send out a hologram of the clone. He was completely swathed in a long, thick brown cloak, with the hood up so one couldn't see his face or features or tail, feet, anything. He spoke.

"You have been cordially invited to a party for promising pokemon trainers by my master, the world's greatest pokemon trainer, on his palace on New Island. "

The clone diappeared to show a map to the route of the island from the marina nearby. The clone reappeared.

"Respond to the envelope enclosed with my Dragonair and she will send it back to my master. We expect to see you soon," he said, and the hologram finished.

Dragonair didn't know much, but she had a feeling "party" wasn't what the clone had in mind. He didn't seem the type.

"Oooh, a party! What do you think, Dewgong? Wanna go meet the world's greatest pokemon trainer?" the girl asked her pokemon.

_"If what the human in the cloak said is true, then yes!"_ he replied, smiling in anticipation. The girl recalled her pokemon and slipped the invitation back into Dragonair's pouch around her back.

"What envelope?" she asked her.

Dragonair looked on the ground. It had slipped out when the girl had taken the invitation. She bent down and picked it up in her mouth.

"Oh! Thanks!" she said, and she pulled a pen out of her pocket and check the box marked 'yes'.

Dragonair's work was finished.

She turned and slithered away, waiting until she was out of eyeline to lanuch herself into the air once more.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo _was_ keeping track on Dragonair and Fearow's progress, but not as sharply as they thought he was. He had other things to think about. His plan. What his predecessor was up to. What Natasha was up to. He had to keep track on a lot, but it was nothing. It wasn't even taxing him.

He waited.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Natasha was down by the castle entrance. She was trying to explain what had happened to Trevor to his Ninetails and her Gyarados and Arcanine. An island set out in the middle of the ocean was no place for a fire pokemon.

_"What do you mean, he died? How did he die?"_ Ninetails was asking. This was the part Tasha had dreaded, because she didn't know any more than his pokemon did.

"He took his own life for some reason. I don't really know. But you're free to go if you want to, Ninetails." she said.

Ninetails dropped her head and whined.

_"There, come now, you. He must have had a good reason. If it was that clone, I'll have his head_" said her Gyarados. She frowned at him.

"That's a little harsh. I think it was just his mutation, actually. He didn't want to live as a genetic experiment," she corrected her pokemon.

_"So what do Dragonair and I do now? Can we stay here with you and the clone?_" asked her Arcanine.

Tasha frowned slightly. She gestured to her waist, where her pokebelt usually would have rested had she still been human. The pokemon saw that it wasn't there. In fact, all she wore were one of Mewtwo's cloaks, this one deep purple. She had no idea where that clone got all this stuff.

"I'm not a pokemon trainer anymore, see? I'm a pokemon like you, now. I don't think I can be your trainer anymore. I'm sorry. It's not my fault," she explained.

_"I don't care. I want to stay here with you. You may not be human anymore, but you're still my friend."_ said Arcanine. Tasha smiled. Friends really were a nice thing to have.

_"Me too,"_ said Ninetails.

_"I'll be swimming around here and there, but this will always be my home base as long as you're here. I'm sure Dragonair would agree. She seems really sad lately,"_ said Gyarados.

"I'm glad. It would get really lonely around here without you guys and Mewtwo for company," she said, although truthfully, she sort of liked the grumpy, serious clone pokemon. His was better than no company at all.

_"Want to play? Now that you're a pokemon, we can trade attacks!"_ said Arcanine. Tasha frowned slightly. Arcanine was quite a bit bigger than either her or Mewtwo. Big enough to ride, even.

"Alright, then," she said, and she closed her eyes and tried to teleport all of them to the battle arena, like Mewtwo had done before. She couldn't do it.

"_What were you trying to do? Teleport?"_ said a voice from nowhere. While she could distinguish what was being said, she could also hear the high pitched mewing that was all humans could hear. It was Mew.

He came flying down from one of the turrets, floating in a light pink bubble. He seemed to like pink and bubbles, together or seperate, for whatever reason.

"Yes, actually, I was. Why can't I do it?" she complained, looking at her furry, paw-like hands.

_"Well for one, you may have some psychic abilities, and some strong ones at that, but nothing near enough to teleport. Or maybe you can. I don't know. Were you going to play?"_ he asked, cocking his head to the side, his eyes wider than ever.

_"Yeah!"_ said Arcanine, howling and smiling in that goofy dog way he had.

_"Well,come on!" _said Mew! He giggled like a chipmunk, excited at the prospect of playing, and Tasha had to look at him oddly as he teleported all the pokemon away. With all the power to destroy the universe, all he wanted to do was play? Mew really was a strange creature.

She lifted herself into the air, shivering slightly as a sea breeze ruffled her fine, thin fur and her short hair. Well, short-er anyway.

She flew towards the battle arena, where Ninetails and Arcanine were play-battling and Mew was challenging Gyarados. So far, the giant dragon pokemon wasn't having any luck at all. He was too slow for the small, hyper kitten. He aimed blast after blast of water at him, but Mew dodged it all, sending what looked like a hyper beam back at him. Apparently, Mew's idea of play was fight.

It was that that he and Mewtwo had in common, she figured.

She floated down, but didn't land. She faced Mew.

"Leave Gyarados alone for a moment and let me try you," she said.

_"I won't go easy on you. I'm faster than that clumsy clone you know,"_ he reminded her.

She didn't answer but lit a fireball up behind her back, warming her fur up but not burning her.

Mew aimed a shadow ball at her and she smiled. Just like Mewtwo.

She dodged it and flung the fireball. It hit Mew squarely in the chest, singing his fur slightly, but not harming him at all.

_"Hey, that hurt! I thought we were playing?"_ he whined.

She readied another fireball, this one bigger, and flung it at the small pokemon. He dodged, giggling insanely.

"Mewtwo thinks you're planning something to interfere with his plans," she said, making idle chit chat as they battled. Now they were only dodging, not attempting to hit their marks anymore. They were aiming out to sea so they didn't destroy the arena before it had to be.

_"I might be, but that's none of his concern. I can't exactly foresee the future, but I can see enoguh to know his plan isn't going to work even without my interference. Humans are different than he thinks they are,"_ he said.

"I know," she replied coyly, and she aimed a fireball at Arcanine instead. Arcanine didn't see it coming.

"Arooooo!!" he howled. He looked up at the pair of them and growled.

_"What was that for?" _ he demanded.

She flew down lower and stood on the ground of the arena, facing her dog pokemon.

_"Well, come on then. Show me what you can do!"_ he said brightly, opening his mouth and getting what looked like a flamethrower ready. She knew she was in trouble. She far she could only throw fireballs and make fires with her mind.

Arcanine threw a flamethrower at her, and before she could dodge, the flames caught her arm. She made to cry out, but realied her fur was only smudged with soot, not burned at all.

_"She's fire proof, Arcanine! Hit her with your speed attacks!"_ called Gyarados.

Arcanine bolted straight at her, and she grabbed his forelegs with both her hands and tried flipping him like she had flipped Mewtwo. The giant pokemon didn't exactly flip, but toppled over, stopped in mid-agility attack.

_It worked._

Encouraged by her newfound strength, they continued to play.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo knew of course. She was getting stronger everyday. If mew and the others wanted to train her and play, that was their business. He had guests to prepare for.

Truth be told, he had always known she would be immune to fire attacks. Her fur was thin and fine like his, yes, but it was also a bit coarser, as if each strand were thickened with something. Actually,there had never been a pokemon who could be fire type and psychic. It was a new and different combination. It was what made her unique.

Why was he thinking of her again? He needed to concentrate.

In the distance, Dragonair could be seen flying towards the open window. Mewtwo smiled.

Some down, many more to go. He prepared more yes/no envelopes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Well, I know it was a lot longer. I got a bit carried away. Consider it make up because I'll be at work from 6 till 11, so you won't be getting another chappie for a fewhours at least! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	10. SPLASH!

Mewtwo couldn't take it anymore. He had to think about her. If the battle that he foresaw came true, she would need to be ready. She would need to fight. She was already very adept at it, but only fire and fighting. She needed more training and insight. He wanted to train her psychic abilities now. See what she was capable of.

He let Dragonair off with more envelopes for more trainers and teleported himself down to the battle arena where she was having fun with her Arcanine and Mew and the others. At his arrival, however, Mew shot him a glance.

_"About time you showed up, mr. serious. Don't you ever have fun?"_ he said.

"Play is for children," he said in annoyance.

"You spent your childhood in a tank, asleep, come have fun for once in your life," said Natasha. Mewtwo turned his purple gaze on her light blue one and was surprised to see that her eyes were glowing purple.

She tried to send a psychic charge at him, but somehow did it wrong. It blew her back instead, sending her crashing into Gyarados, who crashed to the ground.

Mewtwo snickered and raised himself into the air, flying towards her to help her up.

He grabbed her by the wrist, not wanting to seem too informal, and helped her into the air.

"Playtime is over for now. It is time to train again," he announced.

_"What are you planning, a war of the worlds? Cause that didn't turn out too hot last time,"_ said the sarcastic little Mew.

Mewtwo shot a shadow ball at him and he shut up.

He faced Natasha in midair, over by the corner of the arena that she had fallen and raised a question in the back of her mind.

_We must train your psychic abilities. Focus all your psychic energy into something and force it out. That is how you botched it before. You were insufficiantly focused._

She closed her eyes, concentrating, it seemed.

_"Are you sure this is a good idea? Do we really need 3 psychics flying around?"_ asked Ninetails. Mewtwo ignored her.

Natahsa opened her eyes. The entirety of them was glowing with a fierce purple light, her entire body becoming surrounded by energy. They could all see it. Mewtwo foresaw failure.

She let it loose and before it could fly at him, he blocked it with a simple barrier. She hadn't taken him by surprise that time.

_"Give her some credit, Mewtwo, it wasn't bad for her first time_" said Mew.

_Come at me again, only this tme, try to barrier yourself. Imagine a bubble of protection surrounding you and fly at me, attempting to knock me out of the sky_ he said in her mind.

He wasn't even sure if she could do that one. He and Mew could, he knew, because their DNA was almost exactly the same.

To his great surprise, she could! Her bubble glowed a poisonous looking purple, however.

She flew straight at him before he could get his buble up all the way, and she crashed into him at full speed, sending them both flying into the sea with a tremendous splash.

Struggling for breath, Mewtwo swam to the surface using his arms. Below him, he could see the girl swimming below him, her hair looking more black in the gloomy water than dark red.

He broke the surface and took a deep breath, filling his lungs. He was shaking a bit from the unexpecrted swim but he quickly regained his composure.

"Idiot girl! You should have waited!" he scolded her, angry.

_"Hey! You watch who you're calling an idiot, I don't care if you ARE the most powerful pokemon alive, I'll still beat you!"_ said Ninetails furiously, growling at him. Gyarados and Arcanine looked as fi they would agree.

She was coughing and choking, hacking really, her fur matted and waterlogged. Her hair looked like someone had dipped it in tar, it was so greasy looking from the water. It seemed water wouldn't defeat her, but it would slow her down.

Mewtwo flew up out of the cold sea water, shaking his head free of the salt and water as much as he could. He too was drenched, but his fur would dry much faster; he wasn't fireproof, unlike her.

_"Mewtwo, look at her, you prat! She can barely swim! She's too wet!" _Mew scolded him, and he floated over to her and attempted to grab her hand and help her out of the water. It made her three times heavier tha she was.

_"Let me help,"_ said Gyarados, and he picked her up by extra skin on the back of her neck exactly like a cat, holding her in his considerable jaws.

She hadn't said anything yet. She was to busy coughing up water. Mew laughed.

"Not... funny," Natasha growled, using her vocal chords.

_"Sorry. You just sound funny when you can't breath"_ he apologized.

Natasha tried laughing but still couldn't quite breath.

"I can hardly...breath for... laughing," she growled again. Her throat hurt, both from coughing and talking like a human.

Mewtwo, meanwhile was not laughing. He was furious. Must everyone alive try to impede his plans??

His look must have acted as some sort of cure for coughing, because Natasha soon caught her breath again. She was glowing purple. Mewtwo glowed blue.

The two began to all out fight.

_"Hey!" _Mew cried, suddenly angry. They shouldn't be fighting all the time!

Mew joined the fray and flew up to join Natasha, lending her some of his energy. She could now throw shadow balls with white hot electricity. Mew believed the humans called it Spark.

It caught Mewtwo on one leg, making it temporarily limp. If he were to land, he wouldn't be able to stand on both feet properly. Mew smiled in spite of himself. Being a pokemon was a wonderful thing.

"Two on one, Mew? I didn't know you enjoyed fighting dirty," said Mewtwo.

_"I wouldn't if you two would lay off each other for a day! Can't you train her without trying to drown her? Tell her how to do things and wait for her to get the hang of them! Make a dummy for her to practice on if you have to! She won't be able to do a lot of these things without practice first!"_ he scolded his bigger clone.

Mewtwo seemed to think for a moment.

Ninetails and Gyarados, it seemed, were already hopping to it, gathering leaves from the trees nearby and piles of stones and twigs, fruit and berries. Those would be what she was to focus on instead of Mewtwo. Psychic power was about being controlled and relaxed, not nervous and uncertain. Waiting.

"Fine. I apologize for not explaining more properly" said Mewtwo finally, using Recover on himself, so his leg was once again useful.

They all landed and at once, Natasha crouched down on all fours (on ill assorted legs) and shook herself like a dog to get some of the water out fo her fur. It didn't work very well. She stood up on both hind legs like she was meant to and came face to face with a huge flamethrower attack.

Both Ninetails and Arcanine were using flamethrower to dry her off!

The fire was a little too warm for comfort, but it didn't hurt. On the contrary, it dried her off almost instantly and left her feeling toasty and warm.

Mewtwo nodded and walked over to an enormous boulder that he hadn't bothered to change into anything else while building his fortress. She really was a fast learner, but it agravated him that Mew was there to calm him down. Didn't he understand that sometimes you needed to feel angry?

He watched as together with Mew, she learned to control her psychic blasts and unbeknownst to him, cloak her thoughts from him. She was making good progress. The one thing she couldn't seem to get the hang of, however, was teleport. When she finally managed it, she didn't simply vanish and reappear somewhere else; she went up in hot white flames and disappeared!

Mewtwo quickly got to his feet. Where had she gone? What had that attack been?

A tap on his shoulder made him spipn around so fast he nearly fell. She was standing behind him, smling.

So she could teleport using fire rather than psychic abilities? Or did she combine the two to make a truly unique attack, both defense and offense?

She shrugged in reply.

Mewtwo had had enough.

He shoved her back so hard with his powers that she had to catch herself by flying again.

Angrily, annoyed by the fact that he couldn't keep his thoughts to himself, he teleported himself up into the tower he had frequented before to wait for Dragonair.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! and give me suggestions for a new chapter, those are always welcome!


	11. Mewtwo's plan unfolds

Alright, this story is about Mewtwo and Natasha. Therefor, I'm probably going to skim the movie events. No, Mewtwo is not always going too have an emo's outlook on life.

THANKS to the FIRST person who reviewed this and liked it besides joschmo!!! I appreciate it!!

PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo's plan waws working splendidly so far. He had begun to cloak his thoughts as well, so he could observe with an honest curioity and not offend anyone.

He was making the storm that would filter out the weak when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. It almost broke his concentration (what little it took to change the weather).

He didn't move, didn't turn around. Instead he removed her hand with the end of his tail.

"What," he said, continuing to stir the clouds with every wave of his paw like hand.

"Could I do that?" she asked from behind him, watching the storm coudls build and the wind start to howl.

"No," he said simply. She probably couldn't.

She didn't say anything else, but he could feel that she was stillt here, standing just behind him. He could sense her watching him, almost see the piercing light blue gaze on his back.

He finished making the storm and turned to leave the room and as he suspected he would, came face to face with the female. They were so close he could have reached out and touched her without expending much energy at all.

He chose not to.

Instead, he bypassed her and ignored her. As tempted as he had been to say something to her, or even to stand thre and continue loking at her, he chose to ignore his feelings, such as they were.

His revenge was more important.

Any moment now the first of the worthy pokemon trainers would be arriving. She needed to be ready to fight if need be.

"Follow me," he said.

He head her silent footsteps behind him and knew she was doing as he said.

He led her to the cloning chamber and opened the door, letting her pass by first. As she walked past him, he caught another whiff of the feramones he knew she had absolutely no control over and probably wasn't even aware she was emitting them. She did, however, avoid hitting him with her tail as she went, a fact for which he was thankful.

"You will keep watch over this chamber until you are needed. Your pokemon will wait inside their pokeballs." he instructed her. She looked back around at him, her eyes narrowed slightly. He sensed rebellion.

"What if I don't want to?" she countered, lashing her tail back and forth. He wished she'd stop moving it. The scent was making him feel disoriented. He needed a clear head. He ignored his senses for the moment, and as he did, he lost all psychic contact, both inside and out. He could no longer tell what she was feeling or indeed, where anything was. It all gave him a very blind feeling. Was this how humans sensed the world?

"Then you will come out and join me and my guests," he said simply, shrugging. It was a human gesture he'd picked up while in training with that despicable human, Giovanni that he hadn't been able to shake.

She didn't feel like saying anything else after that.

Mewtwo turned his back on her once again and left her alone. He had to prepare.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She called for Mew with what psychic power she had and hoped he would come. She wasn't sure what she should do. She knew, of course, what Mewtwo's ultimate plan was; it hadn't been hard to guess at, now she thought on it. Mewtwo had underestimated her intelligence.

Mew teleported into the cloning chamber and immediately began looking around at everything, from the machine itself to the computers.

_"Strange place,_" he muttered.

"Just don't get too near that cloning machine," she warned him.

_"Been there, done it. Bit too late for it,"_ he said sarcastically, gesturing to where Mewtwo had been standing just before.

"_What's the matter? He'll learn that what he's doing is wrong soon enough. You have no need to worry,"_ said the small kitten.

"It's not that. It's... him... I dunno what it is," she admitted somewhat hesitantly. It was true. Every time she looked at him, he stare back at her, hiding all emotion and yet, she'd see something in the way he frowned or the way his eyes looked. She never knew what it was, exactly.

To her surprise, Mew began laughing in that squirrely way he had.

"What?" Natasha snapped, irritated. She had called him here to talk, not to be laughed at.

"_Don't you get it by now?"_ he asked, still chuckling.

"Get what?" she said, the dulled british accent she'd learned from her father showing up more than ever.

"_He likes you! Although he'll never admit it as long as he lives, which now I think on it, should be about a few thousand years or more. I'm pretty old myself," _Mew said, losing all train of thought completely.

"He... what? Since when?" she said incredulously, trying to give Mew a skeptical look; she failed dismally and in the end only looked deeply confused.

"_Since you mutated, I suppose, although I don't really know. He's begun to shield his thoughts like I showed you. But every time he walks past, I get a glimpse of his feelings for you. He may be able to shield his mind, but I know for a fact he can't shield his automatic reactions"_ Mew explained.

Natasha didn't even want to ask what he meant by that. Mewtwo, clone superior, the master of cold hearts, silent psychic had a crush on her? She figured he was emotionless and incapable of things like love! Apparently, she had been wrong. She didn't know what to do with this information.

"What made him change his mind?" she said hollowly.

Mew shrugged.

"_Maybe it has something to do with the feramones in the air. You smell of them,"_ Mew said, making a face.

"Feramones?? Oh... cause I'm not human, and pokemon have them," she answered herself. It had never even entered her mind.

"_Exactly. You really didn't have any idea? I thought it was obvious,"_ said Mew, cocking his head to the side.

"Don't make me feel any more stupid. So... what does he have the cloning machine for?" she asked, as a change of subject.

Mew glared at her, which looked ridiculously cute on the pokemon.

_"Would you stop changing the subject?"_

"Why? What else is there to know, besides he likes me?" she said irritably, searching the computer board for something she'd recognize.

"_ He's attracted, yes, but he's looking for answers to all his never ending questions on life. He's like an orphan human obsessed with his parentage or something. Until he learns his lesson and understands what there is to understand, he won't follow his instincts. Just before, he shut out his psychic abilities. His aura totally disappeared from my view. That's not like him,"_ said Mew.

"So... who said I wanted a boyfriend?" said Natasha, finding a key that looked promising, refusing to look at the little cat pokemon. She pressed it. It didn't do anything.

"_Pokemon aren't like humans, Tasha, we don't have 'boyfriends'. If pokemon partner together, for any length of time, they're considered mates. And not in the "he's my friend" sort of way, either. Get my drift? I can't believe I'm explaining the facts of life to a girl who should know by now, by the way. This is all Mewtwo's fault... you think it'd kill him to give you a book or something,"_ said Mew, rolling his eyes.

Natasha couldn't help it. She felt herself flush under the fur and for the first time was thankful that the fur covered it.

"_You can't fool me, you know. You're lonely. It's natural with what happened to you. It made you as unique as Mewto and I, and now there isn't anyone anywhere who would understand you. Mewtwo is the same way. It's like you two were made for each other, and I don't say that often, believe me,"_ said Mew.

Natasha spun around and aimed a low powered fireball at the irritating advice-giving kitten. Mew dodged it and stumbled back onto the conveyor belt leading into the cloning machine.

"_Hey!"_ he cried, as the machine came to life.

"Oops," said Natasha, all anger vanishing, her face falling.

She dashed forward and attempted to grab the pokemon off the belt, but straps had lashed it down. What was Mewtwo planning to do with this thing?

"_Get me off this thing!!! I don't want to be cloned again!"_ mew cried, struggling to get loose.

Natasha, in a last ditch attempt, tried biting through the straps that held him down.

"_Hey! Watch where you're putting that!" _he cried.

Startled and a bit disgusted with herself, she quickly ditched that idea and looked for a button on the machine to turn it off.

_Use your powers_, said Mewtwo in her head. That sneaky little bastard! He'd been spying on them! Had he heard everythng that they'd been talking about?

She focused on stopping it and to her surprise, it grinded to a halt.

"_Thank Celebi, you figured it out! I didn't want another brother!"_

The straps holding Mew down undid themselves and he hopped off the conveyor belt, floatin in midair as usual.

Natasha decided to sit down as best she could, which was sort of like a cat, only her arms weren't quite long enough.

"He's been spying on us the whole time," she said dismally.

Mew seemed to think for a moment.

"_Don't worry. He didn't hear a word,"_ said Mew.

Well, that was a relief.

She decided to stay in the cloning room after all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo payed the girl and Mew no mind.

He floated down the tube of blue psychic light to meet the only trainers that managed to brave his storm, two girls younger than Natasha and three boys. Their pokemon lay here and there. A Gyarados like Natasha's, only this one was female. A Dewgong. Ninetails, another female. A Wigglytuff. A Pikachu, male.

He landed. It was time for his revenge and eventual purging to begin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was time to fight.

He had already cloned the trainer's pokemon and they all stood in ranks, one side led by the human named Ash, the other led by himself. He would see which deserved to live, the born pokemon or his army of super clones. Would science triumph over life?

"Go!" he ordered, and the fighting began.

That was when Mew appeared. (A/N: Mew probably appeared before then, I haven't seen the movie in ages, so please don't review me about that prticular timeline error)

He was sick of this irritating reminder. That he had been created, no mother, no father, just a science experiment destined for servitude. This angered and sickened him. He would finish this once and for all. He had been cloned to be superior to Mew. Now he would see if the scientists had been doing their job.

He and Mew began to fight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Natasha watched it all from the sidelines, out of sight of the humans. At the pokemon, owned and cloned, fighting to the death, beating each other senseless. It made even less sense to her than it did to the pokemon trainers below. She didn't like fighting, but it helped when you were cornered.

She watched as Mew and Mewtwo took their fight to the skies, spiraling in and out, charging each other, one bubble bright pink, the other a vivid electric blue, neither one giving an inch. The pokemon above would not tire, or weaken. They were too much alike, she knew. Only Mew knew how to have fun. Mewtwo wouldn't know humour if it smacked him in the face. This thought made her smile, but only for a moment.

The pokemon below, however, were already beginning to tire. The Charizard were slowing down, their flames weakining, the Pikachu, the Bulbasaur, all of them were getting tired, their special abilities under lock and psychic key. She daren't unlock it.

They continued to fight, even when they could barely move. It wasn't right. Had this been Mewtwo' plan all along? To prove which was better? It didn't matter. This proved it, after all. Fighting was wrong, at least to this extreme. This wasn't battling. This was a masacre, a fight to the finish. And one that neither Mew or Mewtwo would ever win.

Until the human named Ash sacrificed himself to stop the fighting.

Natasha almost flew down to see closer, but she didn't want to be seen. The little boy looked as if he had been turned to stone. His Pikachu ran forward and attempted to bring him back to life.

Pikachu failed, and began to cry.

Natasha was reminded of her brother's death so forcefully, she began crying too. But she wasn't the only one.

All around the room, all the pokemon, normal and super cloned, began to cry for the human. They understood too. It didn't matter how one was born, all that mattered was they were all alive, and it didn't matter what they did with their lives; they all had the freedom to do whatever they wished. It was more than any non living thing could ever hope to say. To be alive was the ultimate answer. It was Mewtwo's destiny all along, and he never knew it. He hadn't figured out that when he succeeded in freeing himself, he could do what he wished with his life. But he'd wasted time on getting senseless revenge on his creators.

To her surprise, all the pokemon tears were floating to the boy's body. Even hers. Did that mean she was more pokemon than human? Or was she not even human at all anymore?

The boy's body glowed with a mystic light and as they all watched, he came alive once more. Hope flooded Natasha. Did this mean Mewtwo would stop the fighting and send everyone back to the mainland?

Mew spotted her then and gave her a look that said quite plainly _do not be seen yet_.

"I see now that the circumstances of ones birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are," Mewtwo said. He, too looked as if he had watery eyes, but Natasha could have been imagining that.

She decided to ignore Mew's warning look and she flew out to join the two psychic pokemon in the air. Thankfully, the humans must not have noticed her.

_You tried to tell me before and I ignored you. I'm sorry_, he said in the back of her mind.

_Amber tried too, you know_, she said back.

Mewtwo nodded once to show he understood her and looked down on the scene below them.

Psychic energy flowed all around the cloned pokemon and they, too were lifted into the air to join Mewtwo.

"Perhaps it is best if these humans do not remember," he said, and the whole scene became a blank white. He had used an all out Amneshi attack on everyone there, including the pokemon, though thankfully, omitted the three of them.

"Come, Natasha. We shall leave this place and seek a new home where all of us can live in peace," he said, looking at her with his large, slanted, sometimes mean looking purple eyes. His expression wasn't angry this time, however. It was about as peaceful as he was ever going to get, certainly.

Together they flew off into the sky, Mew, Mewtwo, clones, and Natasha, away from New Island, and into the distance.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Please reviewW!!! This isn;t the end!!!!!!


	12. Mount Keyna

Alright, this actually goers through the first movie and into the second. I heard from someone that there's a websiet somewhere that says Mewtwo was cloned from Mew, a bit of Giovanni and an Alakazam... wierd... dos anyone know the website? If so, get my email from my profile and send it to me please!!! Email and URL addresses won't appear in a private mesage or a review, so far as I know. I'd really like to read it for myself!

And on with the story!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They arrived at the mountain after a couple days of flying, mostly during night so humans didn't see them.

When Mewtwo finally decided to let them all land, it was at the very top of said mountian, Mount Keyna, he'd heard humans call it.

He let them all wander, rest, eat or play as they would and settled himself in the small island set in the center of the cavernous lake. It was a truly beautiful, peaceful place, with no humans.

He set up a television monitor in the very side of the rock cave and tuned it into certain sections of the mountain, to watch for humans. It wasn't hooked up by electricity; it was hooked up to his psychic abilities. He would be able to watch several sections of the mountain at once to be sure no humans would figure them out.

"This place is peaceful," said Natasha, coming into the cave. Mew had deserted them awhile back and now they were the only ones with the clones. Mewtwo, according to what Mew had said before the big battle, would eventually warm up to her. So far, she hadn't seen anything to confirm it.

"It's why I chose this place. Not many humans come near it and the pokemon can live in peace," he said, his voice still the same as ever, except... there was more confidence in it now. He knew what life was and what his destiny was and who he was. He just didn't know what else he wanted to do with his life.

He felt her hand on his shoulder and he vividly remembered when she had done the same thing back on New Island. This time, however, he didn't bother to shake her off. He wasn't sure why.

He kept a watch on a bus coming up the side of the mountain. He knew it would only come halfway. As long as the flying pokemon clones stayed at the top, they would be kept hidden.

He let Natasha take his seat on the roughly hewn stone bench in the center of the room. He couldn't help watching her tail as it went back and forth, up and around, curling and uncurling. It was mesmerizing. He didn't realize ti was a hypnosis attack until he felt his eyelids get heavy. So she could put things to sleep as well, and only with her tail. She probably didn't do it on purpose, but it would explain why her brother's Dragonair, which had since evolved into Dragonite, always fell asleep around her.

He made himself stop looking at it and instead watched her face as she watched the psychic TV. It flickered, sending blue light over her almost-white fur, making her actually look white. Her tail and the clor of it on her chest and belly glowed a lighter blue. She was attractive as far as pokemon went, but he didn't have the first clue about such things. He knew how they worked, of course. He just didn't feel up to it.

There was romance all around wherever he looked, as a matter of fact. The Rhyhorn and the Nidoqueen he had cloned were getting along rather well and the cloned Gyarados and Natasha's Gyarados had already had an egg that hadn't yet hatched. The Butterfree that used these grounds as their anual nesting site were all laying theirs and Mewtwo simply watched the lake through one of the small holes in the wall.

He teleported outside and dipped a foot into the crystal clear water of the lake. The water was cold, but clear. Unlike a lot of feline pokemon, he didn't mind the water. Natasha did, though. He rememberd the angry look on her face when they had both unwillingly taken a swim and almost smiled. Almost.

"Nido!"

He turned and saw the adult Nidoqueen standing there, with her chosen mate, Rhyhorn. He understood her. She had said his name.

"Yes?" he asked.

_"Are we going to stay here?"_ asked Rhyhorn, pawing the ground. He wasn't too smart.

Mewtwo nodded.

"If the human let us be, then yes, we will stay here." he replied, turning back to the lake and the trees beyond it.

He heard the two pokemon stomp off to be alone and sighed. Somewhere out there was Mew, probably playing with a tree or whatever he did in his free time. He wondered how long he was going to live. A lot of pokemon lived as long as humans, some longer. He knew Mew must be incredibly old for there to be legends about him. He wondered if he would live as long. Perhaps thousands of years. The thought left him strangely empty. He would wander the world alone for thousands of years.

He didn't hear anyone come up behind him, and realized he hadn't been shielding his thoughts. Again. But it didn't matter. His thoughts hadn't been too revealing.

She stood behind him, watching the sun set and unbeknownst to him, she was crying silently.

He turned to face her and saw the tears. Pokemon tears were a wondrous thing. Filled with light and life. She was fully pokemon now, then, no longer human.

"What is it," he asked, undisturbed by her tears.

"This place is so pretty. I'd like to stay here is all," she said. He thought she was lying. It wasn't the reason she was crying.

"You lie," he said idly.

"So what if I am?" she shot back. She did have a strange way of speaking. An accent almost. He had never noticed it.

"Tell me what is wrong," he said.

She said nothing, just looked over his shoulder at the slowly sinking sun. It turned the sky a blazing orange and pink color that seemed to calm her.

"Mew and I were talking the day of the battle, in the cloning room," she said finally. Mewtwo wondered what the little furball had said to upset her so late.

"The day he almost got pulled into the machine himself," Mewtwo summed up.

"Yes," she replied.

They said nothing else for awhile.

"So why are you crying," said Mewtwo again.

"I told you. Mew and I were talking that day and he said some things... about you... I just wondered... if they were true," she said finally, as if embarassed to say it.

Mew stiffened and looked back at her. She had stopped crying and now looked painfully shy, as if regretting havign said anything at all.

"What did Mew say about me?" he demanded gently. H ewould find out and send the little kitten a thank you card in the only way he knew how if it was anything that was none of her business.

"He said... that you liked me, but you'd never admit it as long as you lived, which would be a few thousand years," she said, and at this, she almost laughed. Mew always did have a childish sense of humour, Mewtwo thought. About liking her, or even being slightly attracted, he hadn't bothered to keep quiet because he knew Natasha would never be able to read his mind that well.

But what Mew had said about his life span seemed coincidental, especially set next to his thought before she had come out of the cave. He would spend his entire life alone and wandering the world, drinking in its beauty.

He decided neither to prove or disprove Mew's admissions to her.

She must have seen somethng in his face, because she took his paw like hand in her own and stood there with him, watching the sun go down. Mewtwo didn't bother to shake her off.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two weeks later and the Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn had had children. All either Rhyhorn or Nideoqueen, since both parents had been cloned as such and hadn't evolved like normal pokemon.

Mewtwo still hadn't decided to let Natasha know how he felt, or indeed, even what his thoughts were. He could see her frustration and knew it was because of him. If only he could speak to Mew once more. Damn him for getting involved.

Almost as if he had been called, Mew appeared in front of him, floating on a bouncy pink bubble, giggling and playing with it. It was a sickeningly cute sight.

_"You called?"_ he said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!! Romance is on the horizon!!


	13. Winning over

Alright, this is becoming a bit OOC, but I'm trying to make him as in character as possible. The nmovies never EVER mention romance in question to Mewtwo. So please, review and lemme know how this is, because I wanna make it believeable.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_"You called?"_

Mewtwo glared at him. Even the recognitions at the end of the final battle hadn't removed his dislike of the pokemon he shared his DNA with.

"I may have. It concerns Natasha," he replied, making sure she was nowhere in sight. He sensed her aura back inside the cave he had made his home. He himself stood among the trees on the other side of the lake.

_"Not sure how to go about saying you like her? How... juvenile,"_ Mew giggled, dissolving his bubble and flying just out of the clone's reach.

"Don't anger me, Mew." he warned, psychic energy glowing around him so he floated into the air to fly level with Mew.

_"So what's the problem, exactly? Not sure how to make her your mate, or are you still sulking because you don't know what to do with yourself?"_ the kitten said, taunting him on purpose, it seemed. Mewtwo got his temper under control and faced Mew calmly.

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

"_She was crying a few weeks ago,"_ said Mew. _"Do you know why, or did she not tell you exactly?"_

"She told me nothing except you had talked to her the day of the final battle."

"_She was crying because she was lonely, you prat. You should have cheered her up,_" Mew scolded him.

"And how would you have me do such a thing? I know nothing of being happy myself," he shot back, getting irritated. He was beginning to regret ever asking to talk with Mew in the first place.

_"Stop being so emo, Mewtwo, it doesn't suit you. Ask the happy couple for advice. I haven't had a mate since the last Mew I saw, and that was a few decades ago. I'm a little rusty,"_ he said, and with that enigmatic response, he teleported someplace else.

Mewtwo turned and saw Rhyhorn and Nidoqueen, watching over their young as they drank from the lake.

He approached them, intending full well to do as Mew had said. He would ask someone experienced in such matters.

"_You are interested in the female?"_ said Nidoqueen. Mewtwo thought for a moment before, hesitantly, nodding.

_"Give her something to tell her, then. Flowers, or something. Those are pretty. Be nice to her sometimes. Talk to her."_ she said. Behind them, one of the Rhyhorn was playing with his sister Nidoqueen. The adult Rhyhorn kept a close eye on them as his mate spoke with the super clone.

"Is the senery not pretty enough?" Mewtwo asked, feeling foolish to be having such a conversation in the first place.

_"Well, what does she like?"_

"I'm not sure," he replied, taking a seat on the grass beside Nidoqueen.

_"Well... what does she do in her freet ime, then?" _she asked.

Mewtwo thought on it a moment.

"She attempts to brush her fur and keep it neat, but does a poor job of it. Her hair, too, is getting overlong. Sometimes she sings to herself when she thinks I'm not listening," he said. Maybe he could have Scyther cut it off as a nice gesture? But would that win her over.

_"Just be nice to her, Mewtwo. She'll get the hint sooner or later, don't worry. If I can do it, you can,"_ piped up Rhyhorn. Nidoqueen shot him a look and he laughed.

Mewtwo left the bickering happy couple and floated above the lake, and the cave he knew she rested in. He was looking for the cloned Scyther.

So many yards below, he spotted him, sawing his way through the vines and tangled trees. He teleported in midair and reappeared in front of the ninja bug pokemon.

"Scy!" Mewtwo had startled him.

_"What was that for?"_ he complained.

"I require your help with something, if you would please follow me to the cave," he said, and he flew off into the air once more, trusting the Scyther to follow him.

He landed on the ground in front of the cave and beckoned to Scyther to follow him.

The psychic tv was off for the moment. Natasha stood with her back to them both and was looking out through one of the many windows. She turned at the sound of Scyther walking in.

"What's he doing in here?" she asked.

"I thought I would do you a favor to help you manage your hair," he said.

Scyther looked from the clone to the female and back to the clone again, finally understanding.

_"He wants me to cut it,_" he told her.

She kneeled down on her haunches and bent her head over the stone chair, flipping her dark red hair that had once been orange. It all resed on the stone now.

Scyther took a few seconds to decide and SLICE! SLASH! the hair was gone, leaving it knot free and about three feet shorter, so it only reached her neck. The cut hair fell to the ground. She burned it, leaving an acrid smell behind. Scyther used his Sweet scent. It disoriented both of them, but it left the place smelling nice, at least.

"Thank you," said Mewtwo, nodding and Scyther took it to be a dismissal.

"Thanks," said Natasha, fingering the coarse dark red hair.

"You are welcome," he replied.

_Look her in the eye, Mewtwo! Aknowledge her existence!_ Mew's voice spoke up in the back of his mind. Just how far away was the sarcastic little pokemon?

He looked into her eyes, deep purple meeting light blue, and she smiled. So it did work.

"You wanna go flying?" she asked.

He felt compelled to say yes.

They flew up above Mount Keyna into the clouds.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mew was watching of course.

He was actually never too far from Mount Keyna anyway. His home was in Purity lake, the lake that ran through the entire mountain.

He smiled to himself. So it seemed the clone and his friend were getting along finally.

Mew sank to the bottom of the stream bed and decided to take a nap inside his clear protective bubble.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo felt strangely at peace with the female by his side. He didn't know why, exactly.

They soared through the clouds side by side, he going a bit slower so she could keep his pace, and they started to talk, purely in their minds, purely telepathic.

_I saw Mew talking with you. What were you talking about?_ she thought.

_How I could best go about getting along with you. He was correct. I do admire you_ Mewtwo admitted.

To his surprise, she laughed into the wind.

_Did I say something humorous?_

_No. It's not you. I've just been lonely lately and now I'm not, and it's... funny,_ she replied. Now they were both circling the mountain, at least 100 feet above it. The air was thinner, but breathable.

Mewtwo knew exactly how she felt.

By the time they landed back at the cave, Mewtwo was tired. It was almost sunset once more.

Natasha landed beside him and almost immediately yawned wide, showing small, pointy teeth and a long pink tongue. She made a high pitched mewling sound as she yawned and Mewtwo couldn't help but smile. She was more pokemon than even she knew.

He led the way into his new home, fully ready for a long night's rest. Before he could do so, however, Natasha made her move.

It took him so by surprise, that for a few seconds all he could do was keep from falling over. He'd never had anyone so close before.

She kissed him. Lightly, just a peck (pokemon rarely ever used tongue; that was disgustingly human) on the lips, but it was enough to leave him speechless, which was most unusual.

Without a word, she walked over to her makeshift bed (a pile of leafy ferns and an old, threadbare blanket she'd scrounged from the side of the mountain), curled up and closed her eyes.

Mewtwo, catching that scent again, was not fooled.

He joined her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	14. Storytime again and closer bonding

I'm jumping right into it again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He awoke the next morning fully refreshed and for some reason, unsure of where he was.

He lay on a makeshift bed of leaves and ferns. A threadbare blanket to stave off the cold lay puddled around his feet. Natasha lay aways away from him, sleeping soundly, one leg foldd beneath her, one arm under her head. It was a very cat-like posture. Her tail, for once, lay limp and unmoving on the ground. Memories of the night before came flooding back to his mind and he shook his head to clear it. It hadn't taken much, but he had done it. He'd found someone he could truly call his mate.

For how long was to be determined.

He had been created by humans fo fulfill a life of evil and servitude, escaped, tried to get revenge, failed dismally, learned a few lessons along the way, moved to a more peaceful location and found a mate. So far, his life was teaching him new things every day. Nothing had happened last night, of that he was positive. They had curled up and simply fallen asleep. He had known she was faking, but he sensed her dreaming and followed suit.

He got to his feet and decided to get a drink.

He was unsure how to do this. The water was at his feet and his arms were ill suited to walk on all fours. In the end, he decided no one was watching, bent down on his hind legs so he was crouching, his tail in the air, and drank that way. The water was cool, clean and very refreshing.

He stood back up once more and looked around. It was very early in the morning, dew still clinging to the grass and the flowers. The ground under his feet was slightly damp and cool. A chilly wind tore at him and he shivered. They would need more protection than this.

He closed his eyes and focused intently on the far away town in the distance, focusing his powers intently. Almost instantly, two cloaks appeared on the ground before him, teleported from the town. One was long and thick, a dark brown color, the other the same size, only it was a deep, velvet colored blue. He chose the brown one and slung it over hs head. He was pleased to see that his powers hadn't failed him; this one had more than enough room for his head and the opening went down to his chest. It was made for a human, that much was obvious, but on him, it kept his front just as warm as his back. The hood was more than roomy enough.

He brought the blue one in and set it down so it landed on top of Natasha. She woke with a start, snapping her tail in surprise.

"Oh. It's you," she said, her mind still waking up. Mewtwo got confused images, strange flashes of blurred color and sounds. Her dreams breaking and fragmenting to make way for reality.

She got to her feet as well and lifted the blue cloak in her hands.

"Thank you," she said, and she settled it around her shoulders; unlike Mewtwo, this one was a bit big on her, slipping off one shoulder. She tightened the fastening around the neck and it fixed the problem.

"Shall we scout the area?" he said, not exactly making it a question.

She didn't answer but led the way out of the cave, her new cloak billowing out behind her.

His own felt unfamiliar on him, but it kept him warm.

He floated up into the sky, his new cloak billowing around himn and snapping in the wind, and he flew on towards the distant treeline and the lip of the canyon. Behind him, he sensed Natasha flying. He turned his head and looked back, slowing momentarily. She caught up with him, looked back and flew past him, smacking him softly upside the head with the hem of her cloak. Her tail clipped him next, brushing softly against his cheek. There was a flash of dark indigo blue and she was way ahead of him. So it was a race she wanted, was it?

He sped up, the wind whistling in his ears, and quickly passed her in the sky. He chuckled darkly. Now he was in the lead.

Suddenly, he felt an odd tugging sensation, pulling him behind. He looked back. She had hold of the end of his tail and was trying to drag him down!

"Cheater!" he said in astonishment that she would use such a move. She suceeded in that he was slowed down enough for her to pass him yet again. So intent were they on their race that they didn't notice how far off the mountain they'd gotten. They were flying above the trees now, the huge mountain that was their new home towering in the distance.

Mewtwo spun around in midair to face her, his feet uneven, his tail hanging below him. He didn't bother raising to shoulder level. The morning air had awoken him more than ever and he now noticed that they were dangerously close to a path humans commonly used. If they weren't careful, they would be seen.

She stopped as well, so they were facing off.

"Give up?" she asked.

"Not likely. We have to get back to the mountain, or else we'll be seen," he said, shaking his head. She looked down and saw the path as well.

"Oh, alright. Let's go back to the cave. I wanted to know some things anyway. Like what went on with you after you destroyed Fuji's laborotory," she said, almost as if she were afraid to say the man's name.

So here it was at last. She wanted to know more about him. He figured it would happen sooner or later. Well, he would be happy to fill her in. There wasn't much that she didn't know, now he thought on it; she had been in the lab the day he'd awoke, after all.

"Very well, if you would consent to do the same. I'd like to know exactly what you weere doing that Team Rocket managed to kidnap you in the first place," he said, and he led the way back to Mount Keyna.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"We were visiting our father because he and my mother got divorced and they had joint custody--"

"Divorced? Joint custody?" Mewtwo interrupted her, slightly confused.

She almost smiled.

"When humans mate, they get married, it's just a little piece of paper saying they're together. Stupid now, I think. They get divorced when they want out and they don't like each other. Joint custody is when both parents want to raise their kids but only one can. So the kids visit each parent on alternating weekends or whatever," she explained.

Mewtwo understood and thought how strange humans truly were.

"Well, we were visiting our father, and he wasn't very good with us. Sort of negligent, lazy. We were swimming when those team Rocket thugs flew down from a few helicopters and just gagged us and strung us to a ladder. Wwe could barely do anything at all. Before we knew it, we'd been put to sleep somehow or other and we woke up just when the chopper landed on New Island. Fuji tried to get us to see the "brilliance" of his plan and we refused. We knew he was working for the Rockets and we didn't like it any more than you did. But they must have drugged us because the last thing I remember is crawling out of a broken tube covered in this slimy reddish orange liquid, soaking wet and with a new scar," she explained, indicating the now faint ridge on her collar bone that showed where said scar had been.

Mewtwo sighed inwardly. Her story was much more complicated than hhis was. She had a past, a history, parents who probably loved her and missed her, a dead brother that she had spent time with. He had been created by humans for one reason only and had no one. He had spent his entire infancy, then childhood asleep suspended in liquids that kept him alive and nourished him only. They wondered why he had turned out so heartless!

"I didn't see you or your brother upon my escape. I was too angry, too new to the world in which I had been born. I saw the man, Giovanni in his helicopter and decided to go with him. He tricked me into thinking that together, we would rule the world of humans and pokemon. But I was wrong."

He was still bitter about it, but he was older now, wiser.

"I rebelled when I discovered the true purpose he had in mind for me. Servitude and dedication to evil. I may have accidentally killed the humans who helped create me, but I am not evil. I destroyed his lab and left once again. Where I found you and your brother. You know the rest," he finished.

They had returned to the cave and sat on her makeshift bed of fern fronds and newly acquired Pidgeot feathers. They clung to his fur, however, so he had lifted them away with his abilities and simply sat on the ferns. As they had been talking, he noticed she had scooted closer to him, her tail very close to his, the hand she leaned on close to his own rather paw-like one. He found he didn't mind.

"So... you saw Amber in your dreams," she said.

Mewtwo nodded.

"Though I was very young, hardly more than an infant yet smarter by human standards, I met her in my dreams. Her and three other pokemon, all cloned. She taught me things, explained them to me. Then the cloned pokemon began to fade, along with Ambertwo, as the scientists called her. She told me... that I should not cry for her and to be happy for I was alive and life was wonderful. The only thing I remembered upon waking was that life was wonderful, but I did not know why or who said it. The humans had drugged me while I slumbered so I would forget." he explained.

"Amber always was smarter than she was supposed to be. Especially while she was sick," said Natasha ruefully, smiling sadly. Her tail flicked the tip of his own on accident he supposed, and he moved his slightly to the side. Apparently, she had done it on purpose, because by the time he moved his head to look at her again, he came face to face with her, her eyes less than two inches from his own. This time he decided to make the first move.

For the first time in his life, he kissed his mate.

Their kiss deepened somewhat and to keep from losing his balance on one arm, he sat up straighter, resting all his weight on his powerfully muscled back legs, one hand on the side of her face.

He felt her breath, her every inhale of life around her, to keeop herself alive and he broke away, thinking. The very air in this place kept living things like pokemon alive. Did that mean that the air, too was somehow alive? Or was he just thinking too hard?

His thoughts were nonetheless broken when he felt her lips press against his once more and he let himself drown in his own emotions the instincts that had been screaming at him since he had first battled her on New Island. He let it all out, embracing her, biting her, burying his face in the luxurious fur of her tail and hair, breathing in the scent of her. He finally mated, taking his time, saving energy, not rushing at all. Somehow, it felt like the normal thing to do. She didn't seem to mind. He knew humans were always fast paced and he figured with this act, too they were hurrying. He wondered why.

Finally, he was empty and he withdrew, breathing heavily despite not having actually done much. She lay on her stomach on the makeshift bed, breathing just as heavy, her eyes closed peacefully. Mewtwo felt strange... as if he was now truly a part of this world. He may have been created, a genetic mistake in a long line of evolutionary ones that somehow still worked. He figured he wasn't so different after all.

He lay down next to her, cuddling close as he could, entwining his own tail loosely around hers, and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Wel? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	15. Home again

This chapter is going to be LONG. SURPRISE AT THE END!!

The sex rituals in this story are more akin to that of animals than humans, but I have taken a few liberties... And I SWEAR I'm not "into" bestiality. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo awoke once again to find his mate nuzzled almost nose to nose. He opened his eyes and came face to face with her own, closed deep in sleep.

He closed his own eyes once more, intending to try to go back to sleep when he heard someone call him from outside.

_"Come on, wake up you lazy clone, I don't have all day! Some pokemon have things to do!"_

Resisting the urge to growl, he got to his feet, careful not to wake Tasha up, and joined his predecessor outside, for it was Mew.

"What is it?" he said, his deep voice echoing in the air of the early morning.

_"I've been trying to wake you up for the last fifteen minutes! It's about time!_" Mew complained, flying back and forth, slightly annoyed.

"_What were you doing up so late lastnight that you had to ignore me today, anyway? I thought you always went to sleep early?"_ he asked.

"That is none of your concern. What do you need?" Mewtwo replied coldly. It really was none of this kitten's business what he chose to do with his own time.

Mew then noticed the sleeping form of the female and decided he didn't want to know anyway. It was about time.

"_I have a message from Natasha's mother_," said Mew out of nowhere.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes slightly. Where exactly did Mew go? And if he had a message for Natasha, why didn't he wake her up? He didn't want her to go. If her mother and father wanted her back as she was, he would miss her. He would survive, but he would miss her.

"_I didn't wake her up because I didn't want her to hear this, alright? I've been spying on her parents for the last couple days. They live aways away from here, but I have ways of getting around that. They found Fuji's journal, telling everything that happened, so her parents know what happened to her. Her father officialy doesn't care anymore and her mother is a long story."_ said Mew.

"What do you mean? You said her mother had a message for her," said Mewtwo. How could a father not care for his offspring? Even the humans he had seen cared deeply for their own young. To imagine a world where sometimes living things cared nothing for their young sickened him.

"_Her mother... caught me spying the other day and sort of begged me to go closer. I couldn't help it, she was crying! I felt like I had to do SOMETHING,_" Mew said as an explanation. Mewtwo simply shrugged it off. It was fine for Mew to be seen by humans. He, however, preferred to remain a secret from the world. He did not like humans even now.

"_Her mother asked me if she was alright and alive. Obviously, I couldn't tell her, but I tried and I think she got the message, because she stopped crying, anyway. Some humans are just so strange. She asked me if she was a pokemon now and I sort of nodded and she broke down crying again! It was all I could do not to simply fly off in disgust,"_ Mew said, rolling his eyes. Humans could indeed be strange.

"_She wants her to go home," _Mew finished simply, nodding his head at the cave opening.

"I AM home," said a voice from within the cave. Of couse, Mewtwo thought. She had felt the absence of his presence and it had awoken her. She had been eavesdropping the entire time.

She walked out of the cave, a bit tired looking but perfectly awake. Mewtwo was glad to see the feramone smell had gone. Dimly, he wondered why.

"_Well... you could just go see her and let her know you're okay,_" said Mew, floating down on an eye level with the two bigger pokemon.

She seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Only if Mewtwo comes with me," she said finally.

Mewtwo motioned towards the cloaks in the cave and they came floating out after her, the brown and the blue. Natasha grabbed the blue one and Mewtwo pulled the voluminous hood of the brown one over his own head, so it partially obscured his periphreal vision. He could no longer see the edge of the lake to his left.

"_If you hide those tails of yours, you should almost pass for traveling humans_" said Mew.

Mewtwo obliged. Natasha, however, simply curled hers around her waist.

"We shall go and see your mother. Mew will lead the way," said Mewtwo.

"_I will? Hey, you tricked me!_"

Mewtwo smirked and rose up into the sky. Natasha and Mew soon followed and they were off.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They were flying quite aways away, as it turned out. Over half an ocean, in fact. Her mother lived in a place called Goldenrod city. (A/N: I haven't watched all the epps, I have no idea what region Mt, Keyna is in, and I don't care. I'm writing this, so they are all one)

Mew led them to a stand of trees where they could perfect their disguises before leading them out onto the trail. Mew shimmered and took advantage of his fine fur to become nearly invisible to passerby. It was a technique he perfecetd quite well, from years of hiding. Mewtwo wondered if he could do that, then remembered his deep purple belly and tail and decided he probably could not.

They walked out in broad daylight, among the humans and right intothe heart of a human city, disguised by heir long cloaks, the hoods up to cover their faces. Mewtwo held his tail in one of his hands to keep it from showing. It wasn't particularly uncomfortable, but it certainly felt strange.

The city itself was busy and bustling at this time of day. Late morning, nearly after noon. The streets were crowded, the buildings were opressing and yet it all seemed beautiful to Mewtwo. Despite the human inhabitants.

Natasha, it seemed, knew exactly where they were going. She was walking as if she didn't want to be here at all. Mewtwo spoke up in her mind.

_You seem as if you dislike being here again_.

_I never wanted to come here again. This is only to tell my mother that I'm fine and perfectly happy_ she thought back.

Perfectly happy? As a science experiment? In a place where humans had never and could never survive? With him?

_It may surprise you to know this, Mewtwo, but it would seem stupid if after all I've stuck by you through, I didn't care about you just a little_, she thought. There was a hint of humor in her thoughts.

Mewtwo didn't know how to answer.

"Coming up soon," she said out loud, ignoring her psychic voice. It would attract too much unwanted attention in these crowded human streets. Mewtwo, of course, decided to say nothing. He could not speak with a voice like she did. He used telepathy and it alone. Actually, he wasn't even sure what his voice sounded like, if truth be told. He had never really used it. To cry out physically would be to cry out psychically.

They turned into what looked like a cul de sac, where all the houses formed a sort of circle and the road formed a horse shoe. She was leading them to a medium sized house on the far left. There was a Delcatty in the front yard and it looked up and stiffened at the ir approach.

"It's ok, Catty, it's only me" said Natasha, using her psychic voice once again.

"_Natasha??"_ the Delcatty said, puzzled. Tasha nodded and led the way up the steps to the front door.

_Mew,_ he called out.

_I'm right here, I'll follow you in. You know you should feel special, I have never been inside a human house before unless I was playing_ he said. By the strength of his mental signal, Mew was floating around very close to him.

Once inside, Natasha removed her hood and Mew reappeared. The Delcatty scampered into another room to alert the human within.

Mewtwo only had time to notice that a lot of things look cluttered and the light was dim before a plump, middle aged woman ran into the room, wearing a human dress and an apron covered with something white and powdery.

"Natasha?" she cried.

Tasha stepped forward and shoved her cloak aside, revealing the entirety of her body, letting her long tail unfurl so her mother could see it all. Mewtwo really saw no resemblances between this woman and the scientist who had congratulated his colleagues upon his birth, except the wavy, sand colored hair. It annoyed him.

_Stick this out for her_, Mew warned him.

"Oh my goodness... my baby girl... a pokemon... Oh, if he weren't already in jail, I'd kill him. Damn that brother of mine!" the human said, torn between anger and sadness. Her emotions nearly overwhelmed Mewtwo and he took a step back, refusing to show his face.

"I'm not staying, mom. I'm living with others now, and I'm happy there," said Natasha in her telepathy.

Her mother looked around for the sound, then looked at her mutated daughter.

"She is psychic, and quite powerful," warned Mewtwo, still refusing to show himself.

"Who is that?" her mother asked.

"I am Mewtwo. That is all you need to know," he said coldly. He would not take his hood down even for his mate's mother. No one could remember him.

"Natasha, I don't understand, why won't you stay here? Where's your brother? Who is that under the brown hood? Where are you living??"

The human had a lot of questions. But then, so had he.

"Trevor took his own life when the mutations got too bad for him. He left me in the care of these two pokemon, Mew and Mewtwo. If he doesn't want to show himself to anyone, I'm not going to make him. Just know that they'll take care of me."

"Please understand, mother. I'm not human anymore, and I don't resemble any pokemon anyone's ever seen. I'm too smart for my own good and I talk. People would ask qiestions I don't want to answer. I'm happy living in the wild," she explained.

Her mother was beginning to weep again, silently, just gazing at what her daughter had become.

Mewtwostepped into the light, uncertainty winning over. He let the light from the other room play over the shadows of his face and he released his long purple tail, so that it shifted the cloak enough for her to see that he wasn't human.

"You're a pokemon too?" she said. Mewtwo nodded his head but only slightly so the hood didn't fall off.

Her mother seemed to think for a moment before wiping her eyes and nodding at her daughter. And Mewtwo.

"Thank you, Mew, for bringing her to me one more time. I suppose I could live at home alone. After all I have Delcatty and Houndoom to keep me company. Houndoom misses you, you know. Houndoom!" her mother called up a set of stairs.

There was an eerie howl from up there and Mewtwo saw the pokemon run down the staris, stop and growl at the three of them.

Natasha bent down and readched a hand out to the cautios pokemon.

"It's me," she said.

"_Tasha? You're a pokemon!"_

She laughed out loud. She threw her head back, opened her mouth wider than Mewtwo had ever seen it, and laughed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Her mother waved them from the premesis well after dusk, having loaded Natasha with human food that she had been too polite to refuse. She had spoken to her mother as if they were aquaintances. There was a gap between them now, human and pokemon. They were related now only by the smallest ammount of DNA.

Mew teleported the food to the cave with little effort.

It was into the next morning by the time they returned to Mount Keyna. Natasha seemed preoccupied.

Since Mew was gone, he decided to ask her outright.

He put a gentle hand on her shoulde,r because he knew she liked certain kinds of touch.

"You didn't enjoy your visit," he assumed.

She turned around and hugged him, draping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. It felt odd, but he supposed he could live with it. He did not hug her back.

"I did. I just knew I had to go. For both our sakes," she said. She wasn't crying, so he nuzzled her, brushing his cheek against hers to comfort. He didn't know what it was like to miss a home or a mother. He did not have one.

They stood that way for he did not know how long, her arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest, his face close to hers. Again, there was the absence of the feramone smell. The realization dawned on him. She was no longer fertile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	16. Working

Ok, this is where a bit of my life comes into play here. I work at Target. There. Now you know my big, dark awful secret. Well, now Natasha is going to work at a pokemon mart! Don't ask ME why... just keep reading. Oh, and this may be a little long. But trust me, I speak from experience. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I mean, come on,, 16 freaking chapters and only like 11 or 12 reviews???? PLEASE!! I beg of you!! (gets down on knees and prays and begs) REVIEW!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He called o n Mew the very next morning, not having gotten much sleep for obvious reasons. He left Natasha asleep in the cave, as was his usual custom.

_"What is it this time?"_

Mewtwo didn't even know how exactly to phrase it. This was worrying.

_"Let me guess. You knocked her up and now she's with child,_" said Mew, cocking his head to the side, wearing a very sarcastic expression. Mewtwo hoped he never got that crazy when he was that old.

_"You're already cold hearted, you don't need to get older to be sarcastic. Your problem is you're too formal. You should loosen up, have fun, don't care what you think of yourself,"_ scolded the little kitten pokemon. Mewtwo snorted.

"The situation at hand, if you don't mind," he said cooly.

"_What are you calling me for that for? Wasn't that what our last conversation was about? You figure it out,_" and with that, Mew gave him one last look before teleporting out once more.

Mewtwo growled irritably. He had wanted a mate to spend his life with. He had not meant to sire young. That had never been his wish. He had been created after terrifyingly illegal genetic experiments and horrific DNA splicing projects, the product of science and nature, two things that were never meant to be combined, and Natasha wasn't so different; she was an experiment of genetics in her own right. No, creating a new species of pokemon had not been his goal.

But it was a bit late for thinking like that.

What had happened had happened and it was now part of his responsibility. He would not abandon that.

But he still could not help worrying; if he was so different than Mew, the pokemon whos DNA made up nearly 100 of his own, and Natasha had been human once, what of the kits? Was this what the humans meant by fate? Or destiny? Or were they both? If so, then destiny was twisted.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Natasha felt strange. Her belly was cramping as she slept and she made a face in her sleep. She was having another nightmare. They had been more frequent as of late. In this one, she was on a long, cold steel table, asleep, but looking at herself. It was strange; she appeared human, and for a moment, sher had no idea who was laying on the table. She didn't recognize herself.

There were scientists, cutting into her flesh, shoving long plastic tubes full of strange, vicous looking liquids into the slice in her shoulder. What were they doing? Why? What was in them? What was it going to do to her?

She watched on, invisible, as the doctors began chopping her hair off, layer by layer, to insert electrodes onto her head and as they glued a few more to her chest. They were scanning her brain waves.

She cried out then, because they took the tubes out and began stretching the cut they had made with their hands, their gloves covered in blood like a freshet of rubies. There was an unspeakable grisly tearing sound and now they could insert the biggest tube of all, about four inches in diameter. The liquid this time was a poisonous looking green. What were they doing to her??

She felt a rough hand on her shoulder and a tug on her mind, as if someone was calling her.

"Wake up, Natasha. You're dreaming," said a telepathicvoice. It was Mewtwo, of course.

She sat upright, panting slightly, tears marking her face. She had been crying.

"You were whimpering. Were your dreams bad?" he asked casually.

She looked over at him, sitting back on his powerfully muscled haunches, his tail sweeping the stone floor beneath them, looking at her with soomething like concern and haughty indifference. His eyes had that strange gift of perveying both at once.

She sat up properly, on her hind legs like him and took a deep, steadying breath through her nose. She wiped the dried tears off her face and ran a hand across the faint scar on her collarbone.

"I think I know what they did to me when they were working in the lab," she said hollowly.

She got to her feet and stretched, walking over to one of the windows overlooking the lake.

"What did you see?" he asked.

She didn't answer for a moment. She couldn't believe they had stuck foreign, unknown things into her body, who knew what chemicals or DNA, and the thought that it had actually happened scared her.

"They cut a hole in my shoulder and began sticking tubes in. They pumped these wierd strange colored liquids into me, then ripped the hole wider with their bare hands. The sound it made,..." she shivered, remembering, "it was horrible."

"Did they do anything else?"

"They put a bigger one in and filled it with green stuff. That was when you woke me up," she admitted. She turned back around to face him and his face was impassive. He was deep in thought, as always. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"You have these nightmares often. This isn't the first time you've made sounds in your sleep," he admited finally, piercing her with those magnificent eyes of his.

"Yeah," she said, casting her eyes to the stone floor. She absentmindedly swept the dead leaves away with the end of her tail, where the fur was half an inch longer.

"You were in physical pain," he added, almost as an afterthought.

She squirmed uncomfortably. Now that he mentioned it, she did feel a bit awkward. She wasn't sure why. She remembered the moment they had shared the other night and she eyed him once more. She connected two and two as only she could.

"I was just speaking with Mew about it," he said coyly, reading her thoughts.

She sat down with a thump. She was pregnant.

SASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewwo thought the sight of her sitting down like that was amusing despite the awkward situation. She voiced her thoughts first.

"What is it going to look like?"

Mewtwo could have laughed but he didn't.

"You mean they. I very much doubt that it will be single. Not many pokemon give birth to single young at a time," he corrected her. In truth, he was just blowing hot air, as the humans said; he didn't actually have any idea, but saying something sounded better than saying nothing.

"Oh yeah... my mother's Delcatty once had kits, and there were seven of them. Some were Skitty and some were Meowth. We gave them to friends when they were old enough," she said thoughtfully.

"Friends," said Mewtwo bleakly. Did he have any? He supposed he did; the clones and perhaps Mew. They corresponed almost regularly, at least. And he had Natasha, who was now more than a friend. When he had first seen her, the fact that they would be mates was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Hmm..." said Mewtwo thoughtfully, more a way to break the silence than anything. In truth, he was thinking. The fact that he could mate at all was simply a mark of good geneticists, good scientists, good mistakes. Good mistakes. The thought made Mewtwo chuckle to himself.

He nonetheless understood what she had been trying to say when she explained about her mother's Delcatty. She was saying that some of their young would look like her, in which stage of life neither of them knew; and some would perhaps look like him. Some would be Mewtwo, the birth of an entirely new species, not just one cloned pokemon. Then he would not be alone. Perhaps having young was a good thing? Time would tell.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As it turned out, the kits growing in Natasha's womb were growing at an alarmingly fast pace, too fast for normal. In just three days, she was beginning to show. It would be a live birth, unusal for a pokemon, but not unheard of. Among others who shared the trait, that knew of, were Pikachu, Meowth, Growlithe and Arbok.

It was on the fourth day after she discovered her condition that Mewtwo awoke to find her gone.

Surprised but not yet panicked, he awoke and stepped outside into the cool morning air. She was nowhere to be seen.

_"She's not here. She left an hour ago, into the human city."_ said a voice.

He looked around and saw Mew swimming and playing in the lake.

"The city? Did she disguise herself?" he asked, now panicked. If she was seen, it would mean the end of their peaceful home!

Mew seemed to think a moment.

"_She was wearing that blue cloak and the hood was down, so yes, I suppose so,"_ he said.

Mewtwo breathed deeply and calmed somewhat. She wasn't stupid. She would know not to reveal herself.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Natasha, in transpired, was not stupid, but nor was she afraid.

She walked into the store where the big "now hiring" sign was and let her hood fall.

She walked right up to one of the checkout lanes and spoke directly into the cashier's mind, without letting others hear her. It was something Mew had taught her.

_Is there a leader here about the sign that says hiring_, she asked.

The cashier was so startled that she dropped the bottle of potion that a pokemon trainer was trying to buy. Natasha caught it with her psychic powers almost on instinct, before it spilled everywhere, and slightly put out, the trainer grabbed it and replaced it.

"What kind of pokemon are you?" she asked. She hd a gentle, almost plain face with deep brown eyes and short honey blonde hair.

_I am a rare variant of a Persian. I asked you where the leader of this store was, and if I could speak with him_ she repeated. She was beginning to sound more like Mewtwo every day she was away from humans.

The woman pressed a button under the conveyor belt and very son, a tall slim human male walked over. He had dark hair and light colored eyes and had a very tired looking expression on, as if this particular woman had been taxing him all day.

"This pokemon wanted to speak with you sir," she said, gesturing towards Natasha. Dimly, she felt a vague sort of pride because no one had ever seen somethihng like her before. Well, she had plenty more surprises for them.

"Pokemon?" said the man. He looked at her and she stared back, her eyes wide but stern. It was Mewtwo's signature look, and she had perfected it behind his back.

_The name my trainer gave me is Natasha. I wish to speak with you alone, if it's possible,_ she told him.

"Al-alright then. This way," said the man, and he led her through various customers, from giggling annoying teenage girls to old men on canes, weaving his way expertly through them. Once upon a time ago, Natasha would have been able to do it the same, but her condition and her new body made it slightly more difficult.

He led her into a private office and closed the door.

"You can talk?" said the man, sitting behind his desk.

"Yes, I can talk. I am a rare variant of a Persian. My father was a Delcatty," she said, using her usual telepathic voice.

"A persian? Curious... and why was it you wanted to talk to me? Are you trained?" he asked.

"My trainer is very sick and unable to care for himself. He taught me from birth to walk and speak like a human so I could help care for him. I require a job, if you would have me," she lied smoothly.

Actually, the reason she wanted a job was so _she_ could teach her kits how to read and talk. She refused to steal.

"A job? Here? You can count and read and do math?" he asked, seemingly astounded. Maybe it was too much to hope that the humans would simply accept the fact that she was a walking, talking, counting, math-doing Persian.

"Yes," she replied. She kept her cloak on and fastened; she didn't want to give him more proof that she wasn't what she said she was than she had to.

"Hmm... a pokemon working here at the pokemart... that could actually be good promotions for the store, now I think of it... and you said your trainer was too ill to care for himself? What can you do?" asked the man, now loooking ten times more interested.

Natasha focused on a paperweight shaped like a Voltorb and lifted it smoothlly into the air, surrounding it with an eerie purple glow.

"A psychic Persian???" the man gasped. She set the weight down as gently as she had lifted it and simply sat staring him down. He was seriously considering this.

Not that Natasha was going to let Mewtwo know.

She was afraid of what his reaction would be.

Ten minutes later, she got the job.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo knew the moment she returned, however. She could not cloak her thoughts from _him_.

At first he was angry that she had reveealed herself to the humans, but after she explained that she had lied he calmed down. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea, if it was for their young. Although they would probably be able to speak themselves. If she wanted the company of others besides he and the other cones, it was fine with him, so long, and he stressed this point, as she avoided team rocket.

His sleep that night was uneasy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	17. The mad scientist

I'll get back to the working thing a bit later, right now, Natasha and Mewtwo are... KEEP READING! She and Mewtwo search for some answers...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He awoke the next morning, and again, saw that she wasn't there.

_I'm out here_.

He got to his feet and went outside to see what she wanted.

It was still the false dawn, the sky a dusk colored velvet blue, only a faint pink streak to let them know it was almost morning. She stood at the water's edge, her once flat stomach slightly paunchy looking, as if she had gained a few pounds. She noticed him noticing

"I've been wondering about it. I have an idea... I'd need to speak with my dear, sweet uncle first," she said, putting as much bitterness behind the word "uncle" as she could. Mewtwo certainly identified. He remebered that he had teleported Fuji off the island before he had destroyed it, killing all the others. It was an act of mercy he had since learned he would never shake. No compassion, indeed, he thought bitterly. Technically,the man _was_, in a way, his father. His creator. The brain behind his life. For that simple fact, and it alone, he had spared him.

"As far as I am aware, the man was sent to a human prison. I read it on a piece of newpaper the day we went to see your human mother," Mewtwo spoke up.

"Excellent. Then we go to the prison, convince them to let us speak with him and get some answers once and for all," she summed up very casually.

Which was all well and good, Mewtwo thought, but he had another reason for wanting to speak with the man. He wanted to know, specifically, why he had chosen to create him. Not just because of Ambertwo. It couldn't be the only reason.

He rose up into the air without her, intending full well to head right out. It would be somewhere in the vicinity of Goldenrod, he thought that much.

She brought their cloaks out of the cave and joined him and they were off.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Themorning was bitterly cold and Mewtwo had cause for concern when she stumbled in the air, her hair blowing out behind her, neck length and chopped-looking. He took her hand, a very strange feeling, and helped her fly, lending her some of his strength.

They flew over the trees, the wind whistling in their ears, and after a couple hours, Mewtwo could no longer feel the tips of his own ears. His fingers, too, had gone numb and he felt that they should stop flying for a few moments.

He led her to a stand of trees a few feet away from the road leading directly into the city of Goldenrod. She leaned against a tree where they could both see a lone Weedle feeding off the sap there and took a short rest.

"Wee?" said the small worm pokemon. Mewtwo and Natasha understood it.

_"Want some sap?"_

"No thank you," said Mewtwo, as if this were not the time for sap sucking. Natasha, however, accepted a few fingers-full, sucking on them for a few moments. The Weedle seemed overjoyed that she had accepted its offer and went on eating sap.

"Are you alright?" asked Mewtwo, leaning in closer to her to feel her aura. It was tired, but still the same as always. She would be fine.

"How do we find this prison?" Mewtwo suddenly voiced his question. They had hit a slight dead end.

"Maybe Weedle knows. Weedle," said Natasha, turnign once more to the small caterpillar pokemon.

_"Want more sap?"_ he asked. It was a juvenile, Mewtwo noticed. Its stinger wasn't yet fully developed and the segments in its body were still few for an adult.

"No, but thanks for the first time. Do you know anything about the city?" she asked kindly. Mewtwo had never heard her voice questions like this before; kindly and slowly, as if speaking to a child. Then again, in a way she was. This Weedle could hardly be older than a year and a half.

_"Sure! My sister goes there all the time! She said she saw two unfamiliar pokemon there the other day. She must have meant you. What do you want to know about it?" _asked he Weedle, climbing further up the tree and staring down at the pair of them.

Could they have struck it so lucky at once? They happened to run into a pokemon who could tell them exactly where they wanted to go?

"We need to know where the prison is," said Natasha. At this the Weedle looked confused.

_"There is no prison in Goldenrod. There's one in Ekruteak, though. Why don't you try there?"_ and with that, the Weedle inched off to look for more sap.

"We'll do that, then," said Natasha. She pulled her hood back and leaned in close to the taller, bigger clone and planted a single kiss on his cheek.

Mewtwo was taken slightly by surprise and watched as she went off into the sky once more.

He joined her and let her get ahead by a few feet, because she knew where they were going; he did not.

They flew over what looked like a smaller city, surrounded by trees and very close to a large lake, and he followed her as she led the way into a small clearing very close to the outskirts of the city.

"We posess the humans into letting us inside to see this man?" Mewtwo assumed.

"That was the idea," she replied, and before she could turn to go, Mewtwo, not even thinking, decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. He grabbed her upper arm and spun her around, pulling her close to his chest and stomach. He had grown to enjoy physical contact like this.

She touched the side of his face, a very human gesture. Pokemon didn't often do things like that. She kissed him again, and this time, he did not let her go. He had no idea what had sparked this in him. It had nothing to do with their current situation at all. It had seemingly come from nowhere. Yet here they were, kissing. She breathed, her breath fluttering against his face and neck and he pressed his mouth harder to hers, as passionate as he could get. She pulled away. (A/N: Remember; pokemon DO NOT use tongue)

She smiled up at him and he gave her a very rare smile back. He didn't often smile; he wasn't sure why.

"Shall we go?"

She turned and without waiting for his response, pulled her hood back up and walked into the city. There weren't nearly as many people here as there were in Goldenrod. In fact by all human standards, it was positively cozy.

There was a ruined tower in the distance and he caught a very faint aura, rainbow colored; He narrowed his eyes and a legendary bird of such colors sprang into his mind, along with the name Ho-oh. There was also another, newer tower as well, along with a pokemon center, a few stores, a gym where trainers fought and several ummarked buildings. It was towards one of these that she was walking.

_We won't need to posess anyone. I had a friend who worked here once that owed me a favor. He'll recognize my spoken voice._ she said in his mind.

_I thought that it hurt you to speak that way_, he countered. Now tht he thought on it, why couldn't _he_ speak using a voice like others? Granted, he'd never tried before...

He tried now, as they walked across the town. He tried to say his name.

He opened his mouth, breathed out, tried speaking.

Nothing happened. He was mute.

_Hm... _ it was something else on his list of questions he would ask the human named Fuji.

They walked up the stairs leading to one particularly large unmarked building and he followed her warily into the darikened building. It was made mostly of concrete and had a cold forbidding look about it.

He followed her up to a front desk made of black marble where an older human male was wiping the surface. He wore a strange grey blue uniform and looked up as they approached. They were the only ones moving inside. All else was quiet.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"It's me. It's Natasha. We need to get in to talk to Fuji," she said, using her spoken voice. It was still feminine and more or less like her telepathic voice, but it was more gruff, growling; she sounded mean.

The human made a face and took a step back.

"N-Natasha?? Fuji? Uh...-"

"You remember the favor you owed me? Let us in and consider it waived," she interrupted him.

"Uh... s-sure... Natasha," the man stammered, looking more than happy to do anything to get them out of his sight. The sight of both of them must have made the human nervous, Mewtwo thought, smirking.

He pushed a button somewhere and a barred iron door slid open with a loud clanging noise, echoing painfully in his ears. He felt a sudden sense of foreboding as he followed his mate through the doorway and directly into the holding cells. There were automatic cries from the inmates, some pleas for release, and others frighteningly lewd and downright rude. Mewtwo glared at them all in extreme distaste. Some of the things they were shouting at Natasha in particular, because of her feminine, somehow feline curves were angering him. She was his, no longer human for their eyes to rove over. This overprotective feeling made him feel strange.

She was moving more slowly now, looking in from cell to cell looking for Fuji. They found him in the next to last holding cell. Mewtwo looked in on the man he hadn't seen (or wanted to, for that matter) since the day he decided to wake up and thus be born.

He had changed, but not for the better. The once neat and imacculately combed wavy blonde hair that he vaguely remembered was now deshevled and in total disarray. His glasses were gone, replaced by lenses that Mewtwo distantly recognized as something non breakable called plexiglass. Gone was the lab coat and clipboard; now he wore loose fitting bright orange pants and a loose fitting orange top. He was certainly much thinner than before and this gave Mewtwo a satisfaction almost immense as the time he had destroyed this man's lab.

Anyone who would create life for no purpose other than the sake of science and evil bribes deserved no less.

"Mewtwo? Can it be?" the man whispered, his eyes wide behind his glasses. He rushed up from his seat and put his face close to the bars that held him with a speed that simultaneously amazed and surprised him. Mewtwo lowered his hood at last and stared at the man in distaste.

"It has been a long time, Fuji," he said in his deep telepathic voice, still glaring at the man.

"You know my name," he said.

Mewtwo noded and glanced at his mate.

"Who's this? " he asked.

"You don't recognize your own niece," she spat, her telepathy dripping with acid.

"Natasha... good lord..." Fuji muttered, his lips thin and quivering, his eyes wide and slightly uneasy.

"We came by because we had some questions," she continued.

"Problems, you mean. We never did work out all the kinks in Mewtwo's genetic code," corrected Fuji. Mewtwo stared at the man in shock and slammed the bars with both paw-like fists, baring his teeth. He would have growled like Natasha sometimes did, but as he had discovered outside, he had no voice to do such things.

Fuji jumped back, startled, then began laughing. It had a high pitched, wild edge to it that Mewtwo did not like. Whatever this man endureed in this prisn had turned him, changed him in some ways. Nothing good, Mewtwo thought.

"Always surprising! Oh, _very_ good! You truly are the most powerful creature alive, Mewtwo!" the man cried, still chuckling.

"I have no... kinks, as you say. As you may have noticed, I live still and have even found a mate. This life has much more to offer me and I plan to continue this life which you so willingly gave me," he said menacingly, making his telepathy as cold as he could muster.

"Willingly? Hardly, although we _did_ aim to create the world's most powerful being. In that regard, we succeeded. My main goal, however, was to find the scientific knowledge to bring my little girl back to life," replied Fuji, now looking sad.

So bringing Amber back from death _had _been the only reason Fuji had agreed to create him for Giovanni. Fortunately, Mewtwo had not been a compliant gift.

"So why've you come then? Are you living nearby?" asked Fuji.

"That's none of your business. We came here to ask you some things. Specifically, what you did when you created Mewtwo. And what you did to me," said Natasha.

"Ah, if only you knew why I did what I did to you, Tasha. I did it to help your mother, my sister, get the money you needed!" said Fuji, the old manic gleam coming back into his dead looking eyes.

"You did it to get famous? I think I was better off thinking you did it to be a prick," said Natasha incredulously, her catlike eyes wide.

"Language, Natasha," said Fuji sternly.

"I have a question, human," said Mewtwo, folding his arms, mimicking the man's stance on purpose.

"Yes?"

"When you were creating me, what exactly did you do that makes me so different from Mew?" he asked. It wwas a legitamate question.

"We enhanced everything, of course. Your growth rate, your sex drive, your hormone levels, your brain waves. All carefully monitored, of course," he replied. Well, there was the answer as to why he had gotten her with child on his first try.

"And how long did I slumber before I awoke?" he continued.

"Well you must understand that nothing is meant to go from a few cells in a petri dish to a fully formed infant in a matter of a couple of weeks. Which is exactly what you did. We put you in a tube filled with preservatory liquids and monitored you that way. You slept for three months before you awoke, in which time you went from infant to adult, the way you are now. You were and are still my greatest triumph," he replied, his eyes flashing. This man was speaking to him as if he were an art project to be proud of. He was not a project. He was alive.

"And why can't I make spoken words?" he asked next, containing his anger. It would not do to lose control after Natasha's "friend" had so willingly let them through.

"You have no vocal cords," said Fuji, as if it should be obvious.

No vocal cords at all? Nothing? Was his throat simply muscle and bone, veins and arteries? A wind pipe through which to breath?

"No vocal cords at all? Why?" asked Natasha curiously.

Fuji shrugged.

"No reason. It just never crossed our minds to check. They never formed. He grew from fetus to infant and no vocal cords ever grew. It was unexpected, but not vitally important," he explained, shrugging again.

"And what did you pump into me and my brother?" asked Natasha.

"Ah, now more work went into you and Trevor than you think. We did splice a few of your human genes, as well as add more than a fair few... judging by your appearance and the telepathy, we suceeded. We spliced out the human gene for breasts and inserted a few from Alakazam for the psychic abilities. Fewer than two cells from the fossilized Mew eyebrow we found. We took out the human gene for the cells that produce natural dopamine and inserted some from Machamp. Its natural strength restricts you from the human disease called Parkinson's and instead enhances your power," explained Fuji, ticking things off on his fingers. Natasha interrupted him.

"Is that why it hurts me to speak out loud?"

Fuji looked at her oddly.

"Does it? Hmm... don't know why that would be. Actually, I was just playing around when I did the Machamp thing. Thought it would be interesting to combine psychic with fighting," he remarked. His nonchalance made Mewtwo want to dismember him.

Natasha, however, growled deep in her throat and bared her teeth, glaring at him. Fuji seemed unfazed; apparently this behavior was normal for her even as a human.

"And the fire?" she said through gritted teeth. She had dispensed with the telepathy; apparently it made her feel better emotionally to soundly abuse her uncle with a voice rather than her mind.

"Fire?" Fuji looked confused.

Mewtwo sighed, suddenly wishing they had stayed on Mount Keyna. As it was, he would erase the human's memories of ever seeing them.

Natasha brought forth a fireballl from her left hand and let it stay there, shimmering and crackling merrily and with all the inviting warmth of a nail bomb.

"Fascinating! Who would have guessed? Mine would actually be the one and a quarter cell we took from Mew. You can probably learn any move type, some things excluded, of course. It would seem it gave you a penchance for fire moves," said Fuji.

Mewtwo had heard enough. More than enough. He gently took Natasha bu an arm and pulled her aside.

_We should leave. I have no more questions for this man and he speaks like we are science projects. I do not like him,_ he said in her mind.

_I know. Neither do I, but I have onemore. Then we can go,_ she said. She turned back to Fuji and lifted her cloak away just enough for Fuji to see her little tiny belly.

"As you can see, I'm expecting. What of the children?" she demanded.

Fuji stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm... well, I can say without a doubt that they won't have a smidgen of human to them. On the down side, I can't speak much for their survival in the wild," he said finally.

"What do you mean, human?" said Mewtwo coldly.

"Team Rocket will definitely want to hear of this. Guivanni has promised to get me out of here if I can help him re clone you-"

That was as far as he got. Mewtwo used his powers to erase his nearly worthless mind and that of the man out front and he made sure to erase any memories of Giovanni. It would not do to be re cloned. One of him was quite enough.

He led his mate out of the prison, through the sky, into the clouds and they were gone, many, many things on their minds.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Well? Please review!!

As to the no vocal cords thing, I actually got that bit off of Wikipedia. I looked up "mew" and it took me to a description of it, basically compiled of everything ever written about it on the cards. The same went for Mewtwo if you srolled up, but it added one thing: he doesn't have any vocal cords. I just thought I'd throw that in for fun.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	18. Birth of a new species & no longer alone

I'm not even giving an explanation this time. I'm too pissed off at my fucking "family"... grrrr... PLEASE REVIEW

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo insisted that she try to sleep when they got back to Mount Keyna. She refused at first, but Mewtwo stubbornly pointed an arm inside the cave and gave her the most stern glare he could muster (which must look pretty evil) and she finally gave in, however grudgingly.

Mewtwo stole the opportunity to sit on the edge of the cliff, letting his tail hang off the edge, and he thought.

So Fuji had only created him to see his daughter once more. Admirable thought it may have been, it gave him no excuse to create life and abuse it so freely.

He sat there on the edge of the cliff for so long that he barely noticed the cloned Meowth and Pikachu come up behind him.

_"Where did you go today?"_ asked Pikachutwo.

"We went to speak with the human who created me. It did not go well," he replied, not caring to say much more. Usually he got on well with the two small clones.

_"What did the human say?"_ asked Meowthtwo.

Mewtwo looked on into the now-setting sun and didn't say anything for awhile.

"Not much that we didn't already know," he said finally.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Over the next few weeks, Natasha's belly grew alarmingly fast, so fast in fact that she was having trouble teaching herself to walk with such bulk, and she had taken to self-levitating everywhere, flying to get where she wanted to go.

Mewtwo payed attention to her condition as much as was necessary, monitoring the young within her womb (by life force auras) and such, but for the most part, he watched the psychic tv and kept the humans away from the mountain.

One day, around a month after their visit with Fuji, Mew payed a now-rare visit and nearly fell out of the air when he saw Natasha's enormous belly. It was now so large that the fur had been stretched so much they could see the pale skin beneath, light bue veins pulsing ominously. There wasn't much more room for anything to grow anymore. It had only been a little over a month and a half and already, Mewtwo supposed she would give birth soon. Any bigger and she might explode.

_"Do you think they're just big, or maybe there's a lot of them in there?"_ Mew asked him once he was sure the mother-to-be was nowhere in sight.

Mewtwo merely shrugged, his attention focused on a flock of Butterfree in the far distance, coming to lay their eggs on the mountain.

_"I give her another week before you become parents. You know, I was surprised at you, when I heard. I thought you wouldn't want to make yourself a species?"_ asked Mew.

"It was not my intention, I assure you. I did ask Fuji about that. He said that when they created me, they took your DNA and enhanced everything, including my reproductive organs and my strength. We simply discovered it too late," Mewtwo replied.

Mew collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"What?" snapped Mewtwo irritably. In truth, he was almost as nervous as any father to be. He was positive things would turn out fine. He was more nervous about what the human Giovanni would do if he ever saw what looked to him like Mewtwo himself and one of his children, or indeed even their children, was captured, whether by human trainer (which he scoffed at) or team rocket.

_"You're too formal, Mewtwo, I've said it before and I'm saying it again. Out of the mouth of anyone younger or more immature, _everyone_ would have laughed at that,"_ Mew giggled.

Mewtwo thought on it a moment, replaying his own words, discovered why Mew was laughing and scowled at him.

"You are childish," he said, making a face, and he refused to look at the little kitten.

Mew settled himself next to his clone on the cliff, standing on the ground for once. Compared to each other, one would think Mewtwo was of no relation at all, when in fact they were near identical copies on a genetic level.

"Do you never wonder where we all come from?" Mewtwo asked him suddenly, staring again at the ever-approaching butterfree.

Mew levitated up once again and stared his lcone in ht eface, large blue eyes meeting large purple.

_"You've never heard of the Legendaries, have you? Dialga? Jurachi? Me??"_ Mew asked.

Mewtwo nodded. He had indeed heard of the legendary pokemon that had supposedly shaped the world and created life.

_"Even you're added on with the legendaries, because you're the strongest one alive, younger than everyone else but nearly invincible_" Mew continued.

Mewtwo nodded again. He had known that too. But how did they truly know if it was all true? What was the truth? Was there really what the humans called a god? Or was it all a story made up to give them the answers they themselves sought but could not find? Mewtwo sighed. Sometimes, he admitted to himself, he did think too much.

A sudden scream from the cave surprised the both of them; it shattered the still, calm quiet atmosphere and made Mew fall out of the air, landing on his rump in the dirt at Mewtwo's feet. Mewtwo snapped his head towards its source. The cave.

The scream sounded again, a painful combination of anguished physical yelling and telepathic anguish, twisting Mewtwo's guts and wrenching at his heart. It was both filled with intense pain and shocked surprise.

He and Mew exchanged glances.

_"Its your family, your show. I don't want to see a thing,_" Mew refused to come with him.

Mewtwo signaled all her pokemon with his mind and warned the clones to stay away. As he flew towards the cave, he looked to his left and right; her Gyarados and its mate swam on his left, carrying her Ninetails and Arcanine. To his right flew her evolved Dragonite, focusing intently on the cave.

_It looks as if your bet was wrong. Her time is now_ Mewtwo gloated at Mew. He got a feeling of deep annoyance from the tiny pokemon.

_And what are my losings from being wrong?_

Mewtwo knew neearly nothing of gambling or betting and so said nothing. He couldn't even be sure Mew was joking.

He landed at the cave entrance, where Nidoqueen was standing sentry, looking fierce. Having been through live childbirth before, and guessing at his inexpertise, she must have swam over on her own, ignoring his warning to stay away.

_"She has been asking for you,"_ said Nidoqueen, looking extremely annoyed that he hadn't got there sooner.

"I heard," he said, and he walked past her into the cave.

Natasha lay on her back on the cave floor, her chest and belly heaving as she struggled to breath properly. Mewtwo was suddenly unsure if he wanted to stay there.

"Mewtwo..." Natasha's weak telepathic voice spoke out to him. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to plead with him, begging him to stay.

He walked over to her side and kneeled on his haunches, very close to her side. After that, he wasn't sure what to do.

Nidoqueen stomped in and Mewtwo put up a barrier on the mouth of the cave to keep the clones out. Ninetails, however, broke through it. Mewtwo's concentration was on tetherhooks at the imminent arrival of a brand new species, so she was able to break through easily.

_"Don't EVER keep me away from her when she needs me,_" Ninetails growled.

She trotted over to be at Tasha's side and used her many tails to keep her warm.

Arcanine, too, made his way into the cave.

Now it was getting cramepd; Arcanine was much bigger than Mewtwo.

She screamed again and this tike, Mewtwo swore he saw her stomach move by the slightest fraction, as if there was something fighting to come out.

He used his psychic powers to calm the offspring within and Nidoqueen urged Natasha to push.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nearly an hour later, with Arcanine, Nidoqueen and Ninetails now gone from the cave, Mewtwo sat beside his now-sleeping mate and kept a close watch on his offspring. There were five infant pokemon, all perfect copies of him, although on a vastly smaller scale. There was one female, though, whos tail was a brighter shade of magenta than that of her brother's. Mewtwo guessed it was an anomaly.

The smallest one slept cuddled close to Mewtwo's chest. The largest, the female, cuddled close to her sleeping mother. Mewtwo felt strangely happy. No longer was he a clone, a freak of nature, a biproduct of science; now he was the father of an entire new species of pokemon. He was no longer just Mewtwo; he was _a_ Mewtwo. As in one. Now there were six total.

The other three infants either looked up at him or at their surroundings with enormous blue or purple eyes. So he would be part of a species with a smilarity to the pokemon called Spinda; identical in all aspects except perhaps eye and tail color. (A/N: no two spnda patterns are the same, no two mewtwo's eye color are the same, get it? In this case, some have blue and some have purple)

He looked as many of them in the eye as he could.

"Welcome, to the world, young ones. It is your place, your home. We live here as we will," he said quietly, and with his words, his remaining three offspring cuddled up to either their other siblings or their parents. Mewtwo slept with his subconscious alert, keeping a psychic eye on his new family.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I'll be posting a picture of the baby mewtwos on myspace as soon as I can!!!! In the meantime, check out my other pics from this story on www. myspace . com / kornmetal4 and go to my pics. Leave comments or simply admire them! I did them all using microsoft paint, and they took forever.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	19. Dastardly plan

YAAAAAAY for the minitwos!

On to a plot twist... and thank you all for the kind reviews!!!!! Please keep them coming! I decided to give Giovanni a last name. "Cattivo" is italian for "bad"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Giovanni Cattivo leaned back in his leather desk chair at his leisure, scratching his beloved Persian behind the ears. Being the leader of Team Rocket was not an easy task, but it had its perks. Like this one. He had hords of others out snatching rare pokemon to use in their plans rather than he doing it all himself.

At the moment, there wasn't much to watch.

He simply lay back in his chair and watched the television in his office, keeping an eye on all parts of his Viridian City gym. The guards were stationed outside as was expected. The place was moderately clean. He was waiting for a phone call from the two bumbling idiots who dared to call themselves Team Rocket members, them and their talkative Meowth.

In truth, he didn't really expect to get that call. But to his surprise, he was wrong.

He pushed a button that would put it on speaker and snapped, " report."

"Hey, Boss, have we got a special treat just for you!" said Jessi's annoying singsong voice. God how he hated that teenager. Seventeen and very full of herself.

"This had better be good," he growled.

"Well, the other day, we um, accidentally saw that pokemon you've been looking for, the one that was cloned, and we've seen it..." said the other teenager, James. He came from good stock, Giovanni knew, but a teacup had more brains.

All in all, he wasn't surprised that they had "accidentally" heard about his plans to recapture Mewtwo.

"What do you mean? Is there more to it? Where did you see it?" he snapped, suddenly interested. Not that he would take their word for it, of course; he would send Domino in first to verify. She was more reliable.

"Well, actually, we saw three of them. Which one do you want?" said the voice of their Meowth.

_Three_ Mewtwo?? How on earth was that possible?? He had specifically told that bastard scientist Fuji only to make one!

He slammed an angry fist down on his marble desk, startling his Persian.

"Now don't be angry, Boss, there were three of them, but they were tiny! Isn't the Mewtwo you're looking for pretty big?" asked Meowth again.

Giovanni calmed somewhat and sat back in his chair, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Of course. Why hadn't he thought of it? Although he had specifically told Fuji to engineer it not to be able to breed, he wasn't surprised that the scientist had disobeyed; l it was the nature of every scientist to better his creations and Fuji was brilliant. This might just be valuable information after all. He decided to go against his better judgement and let the three idiots have an extra $20 in their weekly paycheck.

"Very good. Where did you see them?" he asked.

"Some place called Mount Keyna. It's pretty big," said Jessi through the speaker.

Mount Keyna... it was almost too perfect.

"Giovanni, out. Take the rest of the day off," he snapped, and he hung up the phone without another word.

He picked up a two way radio and pressed a button.

"009. I have a little job for you," he smiled.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo stood on the cliff and watched his offspring play in the sky. They had mastered the technique remarkably fast. The larger female would chase one or the other of her smaller brothers through the sky and they would fly at her again four fold. It was lightening on his heart to see them so full of life and happy. He had let Natasha take a short nap. She could not nurse them; so they lapped juices from nearby fruits and berries. The other pokemon all seemed to like helping out occasionally; he had awoken this morning to see a few dozen berries laying at the cave mouth, left there by some unseen guest. It was probably one of Natasha's pokemon, he thought.

Now that they were all a few days old, they were starting to use telepathy. It was disjointed, but perfectly coherant. They were indeed intelligent.

Natasha had nicknamed them all as a way to avoid confusion. The female was Fuchia, because of her brightly colored tail and belly marks; the smallest male was Gir, and Mewtwo had no idea; apparently it was part of a silly human cartoon that she had once found humorous. One of the reamining three males were nicknamed Twosie (Mewtwo still scoffed at that one and simply called him "two"). One that was a perfect replica of himself, purple eyes and tail and all, was nicknamed Minitwo. The last male had been dubbed "Dimmu".

So there were six Mewtwos on Mount Keyna, all with names; Mewtwo (himself), Fuchia, Dimmu, Minitwo, Gir and Twosie.

He told them apart not only by their mental signatures, but by small details; Dimmu had larger ears than his siblings, more hornlike like his own. Gir was the smallest. Minitwo, of course most resembled himself. Minitwo was the only one with purple eyes. Twosie stood out from the rest because of his strangely reclusive nature. He seemed to prefer to be alone. Fuchia had the brighter colored tail.

"Not so close to the edge of the mountain," Mewtwo warned, for Dimmu had gone almost to the very lip of their home, followed closely by his three brothers. Fuchia stood alone, wondering what was so interesting that they had to go exploring.

Dimmu and his siblings flew closer to the center again and resumed their game of tag with their sister. Behind him, he sensed his mate step out and watch their offspring play.

"See? You can create life too," she said.

"Indeed," he said, nodding.

Neither of them noticed the skinny blonde teenage human spying on them from behind a cloud.

But Fuchia did.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	20. Blackmail and kidnap

Hey, this chapter has ANOTHER plot twist!!! Dun dun DDUUUNNN!!!!

If you want to see pictures of the minitwos (as I have taken to calling them) go to my myspace, kornmetal4, and either leave a comment or just look! I have also added pics from my monsters inc story, "Ranekaera" if anyone is interested!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo sat on an overhanging ledge, where Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn often stood to keep an eye on their young. Now he was doing it for his.

They took turns drinking from the clear lake and Mewtwo knew it was good for them; the water was good for everything that lived.

Natasha sat beside him, keeping eye on the area, although there wasn't much need; this place was clean and pure, beautiful and nearly danger free. It was lush and green, bursting with life.

"Father, why do we fly? We don't have wings like those Butterfree," called Fuchia.

"Yes, why?" chorused her brothers. A flock of Butterfree had just flown overhead.

"Well, we know who their father is, always wondering," remarked Natasha sarcastically. Mewtwo shushed her and rose into the air himself.

"We have immense psychic powers and it lets us fly. We do not need wings," he answered, flying down to be closer to his offspring. That and he was thirsty. He took a drink himself.

_"Hey, try this move_" said Mew, appearing out of nowhere and doing a complicated sort of loop the loop in midair.

Dimmu tried to immitate his genetic uncle and ended up falling into the lake, sputtering and choking soundlessly. It must have looked strange to someone with vocal cords, nevermind someone without. Mewtwo lifted his son out of the water with one gentle swish of his paw like hand and set him down gently on the bank.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, his telepathic voice much younger than his fathers, yet somehow more intelligent than it would be with a human child of the same age. Which was about a week.

_"Yeah, what he said,"_ echoed Mew, flying away automatically. Natasha shot a fireball at him and he dodged easily. He got the message however. He didn't try to teach the younger ones any more aerical moves.

A loud sound suddenly alerted them all. Mewtwo looked to the sky. Human helicopters!

They were huge and black, sleek and some of them had two propellers. The team Rocket logo was printed on the side. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes dangerously and warned Natasha to keep the kits hidden. He rose up into the air to meet them. Would they fnd nowhere peaceful to live? Would the humans never leave him be?

The biggest helicopter rose to a hover in the sky and a platform started to raise. Giovanni and his despicable Persian.

"Mewtwo! It's been too long!" Giovanni crowed.

"Leave this place!" Mewtwo countered.

"Now now, Mewtwo. Be reasonable. This place is absolutely gorgeous. And so huge. Surely, you wouldn't mind... sharing it?" said Giovanni. 

Mewtwo readied a shadow ball.

"Don't you hurt my father!"

Mewtwo looked around at the voice and saw Minitwo fly over, a furious glare on his face despite his large, Mew-shaped purple eyes.

"Minitwo, get back inside!" Natasha cried angrily, gesturing to their hiding spot on the ground. She had taken the kits into a small cave behind a bush.

"Go back, Minitwo. This is between Giovanni and myself," said Mewtwo.

"But father, I want to help! See? I can do it too!" said Minitwo. He spun his tiny paws in little circles and created a smaller versian of shadow ball, imitating his father.

Impressed as he was with his child's abilities at not two weeks old, this was no place for one so young.

"Go," he said more firmly, his telepathy deepening.

Looking slightly hurt, Minitwo disappated his shadow ball and floated down to join his mother and siblings.

"How cute. Little Mewtwos! But have they been trained, is my question. How about a deal?" said Giovanni, his eyes following the little pokemon's trail through the air. Mewtwo heard a distinctive growling from their hiding place.

"Never! You will leave this place now. My young do not belong to you any more than I do," he said angrily, glaring at the despicable human before him.

A smaller figure suddenly jumped from a nearby craft. Mewtwo followed her progress. She was blonde. Thin. Human. Team Rocket.

"Gather them all, Domino. Place them in the holding area while I talk with Mewtwo," ordered Giovanni, not taking his eyes off him.

"Arrooooooo!!!"

"Gyaarreaaaaaa!!"

Natasha's pokemon had heard the commotion and now acted as a barrier between the thin blonde Rocket agent and Mewtwo's family. He couldn't do anything to help them now.

Except...

He concentrated on his psychic abilities and a powerful barrier was erected between the pokemon and the Team Rocket agent.

"No problem, boss," said the human, and she aimed a black flower at the barrier. It was blasted into smithereens and she was now free to get at the pokemon, and his family.

"Leave my family alone!" Mewtwo thundered, shooting a psychic blast at the human on the ground. She was blasted off her feet and Giovanni muttered something into a two way radio. Mewtwo aimed a shadow ball at Giovanni's helicopter and rocked it out of the air. Giovanni's Persian fell off the top and towards the ground, wailing in terror.

Suddeny, the Persian was saved by a bright pink bubble.

"Maow?" she was puzzled.

_"Need help?"_ Mew came flying down from the sky, looking angry and leading a hot white flame ball. He shot it at the helicopters and must have hit something, because one of the smaller ones exploded and shot towards the ground below.

"The lake!" cried Natasha. She leapt out from her hiding place and held out both her hands. Her body glowed bright purple with psychic energy and the burning ruined helicopter was stopped, saving the lake.

_"Let me help,"_ said Mew, and he joined his psychic powers with hers to toss the helicopter off the mountain entirely.

"Leave this place!" Mewtwo shouted again.

There was a sparking sound and Mewtwo was suddenly paralyzed. He fell out of the sky and crashed to the ground. He cried out mentally, his body racked with pain.

He felt his body being lifted up and he tried to kick out, lash out, but his body simply twitched.

"Release me!" he growled.

_"It's me, you moron!"_

"Mew?"

_"Yes, Mew! Who did you think, the easter bunny? Now shut up or we'll be found you big lug!"_

As much as he hated being called a moron and a big lug, he shut up. Mew was dragging him into the small cave his children hid in.

"Natasha?" he intoned, watchign his children as they ran clumsily towards him. They hugged and nuzzled him but he couldn't move.

_"Now where's that button... Here it is!"_ Mew said, and he pressed a small, nearly invisible button that undid the paralysis ring around his midsection. He could move again, but now he was just angry.

"Hello," he said, reassuring his kits.

"Father, we want to help!" whined Dimmu.

Mewtwo gently pushed the smaller Mewtwos' hands off of him and clumsily placed his larger one on the kit's head, flattening his ears and making him squint. It was his attempt at humor, and it needed work, as Natasha liked to say.

"Stay here. It's not safe out there. Humans cannot be trusted," Mewtwo grumbled. From outside, they heard Natasha cry out with her voice.

"Mother!" cried Fuchia, looking outside with worry.

Mewtwo set up another barrier at the cave mouth and went back outside to help his mate. She was fighting galantly but losing slowly. She had been practicing, he noticed, sending flamethrowers from her hands and setting countless fires with her mind, yet forming and directing it with her psychic powers. Even as he watched she set one of the team rocket members on fire and sent him flying with a psychic charge.

Mewtwo fought alongside her, sending helicopters flying with his powers, keeping the team rocket members at bay with barriers.

"Enough!"

Giovanni stepped onto the ground and out of the wreckage of his copter, looking angry. Mewtwo heard a strange mewling sound and looked to his right. Persian was cowering, apparently torn between her trainer and the beautiful foliage around her.

"Mewtwo! Join me or your kits will go through intensive training specificaly designed to break them!" Giovanni bellowed, and Mewtwo almost laughed. Then he saw Dimmu in the arms of the blonde human girl Giovanni had called Domino.

"Father!" he cried, struggling.

"Stop squirming! Hey!" the girl squealed; Dimmu had sent a weak, immature psychic charge at her and she dropped him in surprise, not pain. Pokemon that young and that small usually didn't have their special abilities yet.

"Mother!" Dimmu cried, running to Natasha. He tripped and fell in a heap of tail and feet.

Natasha scooped him into her arms where he glared furiously at the human girl called Domino.

"Admit defeat, Giovanni! You are outnumbered and unwelcome! Leave this place and never return!" Mewtwo called out, glaring at each and every human.

"Quite the contrary, Mewtwo. Domino!" Giovanni said smugly. Domino nodded and released what looked like five white pokeballs. Instead of capturing the pokemon, and Mewtwo, it released flashes of blinding light. He couldn't see!

He opened his inner eye, using his psychic power to see. He saw his children being rounded up by the humans!! They were wearing masks of some sort, and Natasha was being tied up and bound.

"No!" he cried. He tried to open his eyes but was blinded. Stabs of pain shot through his eyes and into his head, giving him an instant headache. His family was being captured and taken away and he was powerless!

_"Mewtwo!! Natasha?? Where are you?!"_ he heard Mew shout. here was too much going on, Natasha, his kits?! There was the sound of another helicopter and Natasha cried out.

"Mewtwo, they're taking us to Mile island!"

There was a vicious whacking sound, a meaty thump and Natasha's mental signal dulled. She had been knocked unconscious.

"Natasha! Children!" Mewtwo cried. Tears were leaking from his temporarily damaged eyes, streaming from the pain of the flashing lights, and he managed to fly out of reach of the damaging rays.

He crawled as best as he was able on his knees and hands and looked up towards the sound of the retreating helicopters. Real tears of sadness now leaked out of the corners of his closed and temporarily useless eyes. His family had been taken. All that he had ever cared about, was now gone. Team Rocket... there was no telling what they would do to them, but he had a feeling that Natasha would do everything in her power to make it a miserable time for the humans.

_"Mewtwo! What did they do to you??'_ Mew cried. Mewtwo raised his head and tried to open his eyes and see, but he was still blinded. All he saw were sunspots and that stabbing pain in his eyes. He hurriedly closed them and instead followed his psychic signature.

"They blinded us and took Natasha!" he cried, still unbelieving. His eyes still hurt. He needed to get out of the sun.

Mew helped him into the nearest shelter, the small hidden cave near the lake that his mate and kits had hidden in.

The darkness around him felt soothing, a cooling hand on burned skin. He sat there on his haunches, his tail curled around him, his eyes closed, and he wept.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Mile Island

Hey, special double update, feel special. Amazing how I workm myself to death at work and still find time to update almost dayly? PLEASE REVIEW!

SASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo awoke sometime around mid-morning, expecting to find himself and his kits asleep near Natasha. Instead he awoke in a windowless cave surruonded by fluffy, blazing warm fire pokemon. Arcanine and Ninetails slept around him. He could see again.

_"About time you woke up, I'd think losing your offspring and mate to an evil mastermind would have upset you more_" said a sarcastic voice, and Mewtwo shot a ball of psychic energy at Mew in a sudden fit of rage as the previous night's events unfolded.

"I care about Natasha and my offspring, you insolent trouble maker. She said they were going to a place called Mile Island. But I don't know where it is," Mewtwo admitted, sighing.

_"Well, that's good because Persian does_", replied Mew. Giovanni's Persian sat next to the floating pokemon, licking her paw and staring at Mewtwo like an intersted child at a zoo.

"Why didn't you go with your trainer," Mewtwo said coldly; it wasn't a question, more an accusation. At the moment he didn't want to see anything to do with Giovanni.

_"He left without me,_" she admitted, sounding sad.

_"Giovanni abandoned her. She was wondering if she could stay here with us,"_ said Mew.

"Do what you will. This place is open to any pokemon who wants to come. The only ones I do not welcome are humans. You say you know where this Mile Islands is?"

_"Sure. He keeps a map in his office, just over where I usually sleep. It's New Island. It was called Mile Island before you destroyed it and renamed it," _Persian replied, now washing her face.

Mewtwo's expression hardened and he rose into the air. He used his powers to make Arcanine, Ninetails and Natasha's Gyarados into the air as well. Mew joined his side. Now he had his army. They would storm the castle he had abandoned on New Island.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"No!!! MOTHER!!"

Natasha scratched at the walls of her containment cell but to no avail. She couldn't get to her children. Giovanni's scientists were hooking them up to machines! She would _not_ have this, she would NOT!!

"LET THEM GO!" she bellowed, using both her telepathy and her voice. Giovanni's head scientist was obvious, because he was the only one not doing anything. He walked up to the transparent glass side of her containment cell and sneered in at her. She glared back.

"We're not hurting them, merely... testing them," he told her. Like hell she would ever believe it.

"LET THEM GO!! They didn't do anything!" she ccried angrily, baring her sharp little teeth and growling at them. Ohhhh, she had never really hated humans before but she did now! She was furious!

"Tranquilize her," said the head scientist.

She was not a science experiment, she was a living creature!!! How DARE they treat her like she was nothing but a project?! Now she knew why Mewtwo hated all human contact.

Mostly, she feared for her children.

The door to her cell opened revealing two scientists. They shot her with something, but as far as she could tell, there was no effect. She leapt at them, intending to claw their eyes out. She landed heavily on top of one, bit him, kicked out at the other one and ran from the cell to get to her children. Minitwo was hooked up to the machine already and as far as she could tell it was taking readings of his brain waves. He looked scared and reached out for her, but she couldn't get through the thick glass that contained him. It was the same for the other four.

Strong arms grabbed her from behind and drove a needle into her thigh. She was down almost immediately, powerless and still furious.

"Let me GO!" she screamed.

"MOTHER!! DON'T HURT HER!" cried Twosie, banging his little hands on the glass tube that held him. They were liquidless but not very roomy.

"As is expected sir, they aren't very cooperative," said one of the scientists. Giovanni stood there, looking very smug.

"Not a problem. Do what you must to get them to behave. Mewtwo is the ultimate prize here," said Giovanni.

An idea formulating in her mind, Natasha let herself be dragged into the containment cell once more. She called out with her mind, using all the psychic powers she posessed.

_Mewtwo, can you hear me?_

_Natasha? Is it you?_ came Mewtwo's voice. He sounded hardly daring to believe it.

_Yes, it's me!! We're on New Island!! They're using your old palace to do their experiments!_

_I know. Giovanni left his Persian behind and she told me about it. Are the kits alright?_

_I think so, but Mewtwo, they're locked inside thick glass tubes! They've been hooked up to a machine and they'er scared. So am I. I tried, but I can't get to them! Giovanni is planniong a trap for you! He's using us as bait! You musn't come bursting in!_ she warned him.

There was a long pause. Worryingly long.

_Mew and your pokemon are with me, along with Giovanni's Persian. We are on our way, but your news is worrying. We will devise a new plan. Make sure the humans don't hurt the kits,"_ he told her.

Natasha glared daggers at the humans exclaiming over their children like kids at a zoo.

_I plan to_.

She stood at the wall of the cube as well as she could on her drugged legs anf stared at her children, hoping no harm came to them. The tranquilizer they'd shot her with began to take affect and she drifted off to sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo received her message and ordered the entourage of pokemon to land with him on a few scattered rocks out to sea, about halfway to New Island, also known as Mile Island.

_"This sounds like something he would do, from all you've told me so far. So how do you propose we get in without anyone knowing?"_ asked Arcanine

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes slightly, thinking. He knew every way into that castle, inside and out. He had built it, after all. But Arcanine was far too big to be inconspicuous. Mew and Ninetails were the far less obvious, because they were smaller.

"Mew and Ninetails will go in with me. Gyarados and Arcanine stay out here and keep watch. Attack when you must. These humans are not our friends," Mewtwo said cooly. No one needed to be reminded.

_"That's all fine. What about Dragonite? Is she going in with you?"_ asked Gyarados.

Mewtwo looked to the female Dragonite. She nodded, looking angry and determined. She had been heartbroken when her previous master had died, leaving her with no one. She had readily attached herself to Natasha and was almost as fierce about her as Ninetails.

Mewtwo feared she would fight him if he said no, so he nodded.

"She will provide lookout while we get in, and will join us after," he said.

_"Lookout, ha. I'll show _you_ lookout," _she muttered, but she didn't raise any more objections.

Mewwo looked on. In the very distance, he could just make out the black palace he'd rebuilt using the remains of the old laborotory. They were more than halfway there. Giovanni might have set up a sort of radar to detect approaching pokemon. They would need to go via the water.

He could swim, and well. It was far faster to fly underwater.

"We go under the water. They may sense us if we go by air," he said. It was all well for the water and dragon pokemon. Arcanine and Ninetails wouldn't be able to take the water.

_"I can swim. It's not likean attack, I can take water,"_ said Ninetails almost proudly, holding her head up confidently. Persian rolled her eyes. There was no way she was getting wet.

Mewtwo rounded on her, eyes narrowed.

"You go with us or I leave you," he said coldly.

Persian shot him a filthy lok and lunged into the ocean, closely followed by the fox-like fire pokemon and the enormous Arcanine. It was obvious at a glance that neither pokemon lilked swimming, however.

Mewtwo himself plunged into the water, letting the wwaves take him, and he used his psychic powers to allow the others to "fly" underwater with him so no one fell behind.

They were fast approaching the edge of the massive island , where it grew up from the ocean floor as a vestige of the land mass that had at one time been there.

Mewtwo resurfaced, followed by the fire pokemon and Dragonite, Mew and Persian. Persian was looking ratherr waterlogged and not at all happy.

Losing no time at all, he jumped nimbly out of the water and shook himself off, looking up immediately at one of the open pipes that allowed water to flow out. He rose up and flew inside, closely followed by Dragonite, Mew, Ninetails and Persian. She looked thoroughly glad to be out of the water, but frowned again when she saw the water in the pipe.

He could sense the mental signals of his mate and kits. They were definitely here.

He floated with the pokemon along the pipe until they came to what had once been his cloning room. Now it was being used for something different, the cloning machines themselves not in use, which was good. There were humans. Lots of humans.

He began searching, rovinghis eyes all over the room, and he spotted them. His offspring were either asleep or looking bored in sealed glass tanks, liquidless and hooked up to wires. He could sense their weakness and guessed they had been drugged to prevent them from having the strength to pull the wires out of their skin.

Anger rose in him. That his young were to suffer the same fate he had been born for was not an option.

He signaled to the others to stay uot, but they would have none of it.

He jumped down from the pipe, falling ten feet to the floor below and landed like a stone, on his feet. He startled a couple scientists standing almost elow the pipe and without thought, without hesitation, he grabbed both their heads and slammed them into one another. He felt one's life signal go out completely; he had killed the man. The other was knocked unconscious.

He quickly led the others out of the pipe and the foray began. Everywhere he looked, Dragonite was using slam to crush the humans into submission, Persian had officialy turned on her master and could be seen biting any human she could get to; Mewtwo was helping here and there, but his main objective were his mate and kits.

He walked over to the control panel for the tubes his young were being stored in and pressed a button; the glass sealed containes opened. He pressed an off button on the machine that was monitoring them and an alarm sounded.

A very loud alarm. They needed to get out as soon as possible.

He destroyed the machine's data banks as an extra precaution and quickly undid the wires holding his opffspring captive. Fuchia woke up immediately, still sluggish but obviously glad to see him. Mewtwo gathered as many of hem as he could carry physically and turned, looking for their mother. He saw her in a seperate glass cube, totally sealed off and hooked to a dozen wires and machines. She was asleep.

He signaled to her with his tail and Dragonite began slamming into the glass, trying to crack it. The glass shattered, nearly two inches thick, and it fell in heavy slabs around the floor.

"Natasha!" Mewtwo cried out.

She didn't stir.

Suddenly, the ceiling caved in and Gyarados could be seen rising above the smaller turret.

_"Give her to me!"_ he roared, and without waiting, he bent down and grabbed Natasha in his enormous jaws, lifting her out and snapping the wires. Mewtwo shot a psychic charge at the machines in there as well and all data was lost.

Ninetails grabbed Minitwo in her jaws and had Persian put Twosie on her back and they were ready to leave. 

The entire room was destroyed. Humans lay unconscious or worse wherever he looked and there was fire and msoke from the destroyed machines. The alarm was still sounding.

Giovanni ran into the room and saw the place was destroyed. He slammed an angry fist into the side of the railing that had been erected.

"Damn it! How did you get in without sounding the alarm! Security! I want all of them in cells now!" he bellowed. Almost immediately, more armed humans came charging into the room and Mewtwo didn't give them a chance. He rose into the air with his young, taking the pokemon with him.

They fled Mile Island, a family once more.

But they weren't alone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	22. Hitchhiker

Hey, sorry about the evil cliffhanger, hehehehe. And I had to add a plot twist, Jo, so (sticks tongue out and makes face). There.

Alright, now that I'm done acting half my age, on with the story.

PLEASE REVIEW!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He landed them back on Mount Keyna despite the fact that team rocket now knew where they were. He needed to rest and he didn't think his family were up for a long journey at themoment. Also, he was reluctant to leave.

He watched as Ninetails gently set Twosie and Minitwo on the ground beside the crystal clear lake and Mewtwo released his hold on Fuchia, Gir and Dimmu. Dimmu and Gir were still asleep, but Fuchia and Minitwo were awake and alert. Fuchia ran to her mother and nuzzled her as best she could, but Natasha was still out of it, laying limp on the ground, either fast asleep or deep in some sort of coma. What had they done to her?

Mewtwo awakened her using his psychic powers and the first thing she did when she opened her eyes was lash out at him with both her large, clawed feet. He dodged nimbly.

"Oh...Mewtwo... thought it was that jerk scientist again..." she mumbled. Her telepathy was no better than her speech; she was still drugged.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Twosie, his huge blue eyes looking sad and forlorn.

"She is still drugged by the chemicals the humans injected into her. How do you all feel?" he began to asses the situation.

Twosie felt himself, his srtomach, his legs, his chest. He frowned.

"I'm alright. Fuchia?"

His sister nodded, her bright blue eyes bright and sparkling at being home again. Mewtwo wondered if they had been traumatized at all.

Mewtwo gently nudged his sleeping kits and they awoke, startled. Minitwo hugged Dimmu happily, glad to see that his siblings were awake.

"What happened? Where are we?" asked Dimmu woozily, looking around with half glazed eyes.

Mewtwo gently placed a hand n the it's forehead and eased his pain; he shook his head to clear it and looked up at his father with the usual wide-eyed expression.

"Father!"

Dimmu hugged his father's foot happily and Mewtwo chuckled and gently shook him off.

_"Hey, you laughed. I didn't know you could,"_ said a curious voice. It was Mew.

_"They're all okay!_" cheered Arcanine. Dragonite hugged Natasha from behind, lifting her clear off the ground. Natasha smiled dazedly and looked up at the giant orange dragon pokemon and pet her horned head.

"Thanks, Dragonite. You can put me down now," said Natasha.

Dragonite gently set her down and now Mewtwo looked at her once more.

He hadn't really thought about how much he cared for her until she had been taken by team rocket. Now looking at her again, he felt a strange sort of feeling he couldn't explain... it was strange... warm, but not unpleasant...

He didn't realise he was smiling until Mew commented.

_"Hey, look, quick take a picture! He's actually smiling!"_

_I feel... strange, looking at her again... something happened when they were all taken and I didn't know I missed her that much... I was just so angry at them being taken at all, I didn't stop to think... what is this feeling?_

Mew looked at him oddly, head cocked to one side, eyes narrowed slightly.

_It's called love, Mewtwo. You love her_ he said in his mind.

Love... he had heard that word before, but never had he associarted it with something he, too could feel.

_Don't be a prat, Mewtwo, just because you're a clone doesn't mean you can't feel like everyone else._ he added.

Mewtwo took a swing at the tiny kitten and missed, as was usual, but it still made him feel better.

He took three steps towards Natasha and she threw her arms around his shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug.

Strangely, Mewtwo didn't want to let go.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Jonesy saw it all.

He had been talking into a two way radio the entire time, watching the little family reunion with something like glee and interest on his face. It was interesting how pokemon families were a lot like human ones, both parents caring for their children, and getting angry when they were taken.

"They're just standing there, having a little family reunion, is all, Boss," he whispered into his radio.

"Good. Let them," said Giovanni sharply. He sounded angry.

"What next?" asked Jonesy.

There was a pause and a jiss of static, and Giovanni finally spoke up once more.

"If I can't capture Mewtwo, I can at least destroy the place where he resides. Blow him out of hiding, so to speak. You will remain posted until I say so, Jonesy. Out."

Destroy Mount Keyna, all for one pokemon not seven fet tall?? Was his boss crazy?! He couldn't destroy Mount Keyna, it would affect the entire surrounding area!!

Much as he detested goody goodies, he couldn't stand it when people destroyed entire communities with no thought to the environment. He had always been into nature. He would not stand for this. He would have to do something, come up with some sort of plan... but he was coming up short.

Despite working for team rocket, he liked pokemon and didn't misuse them at all; on the contrary, he loved his Growlithe to pieces and his Wartortle was his prized pokemon. He would be nothing without them. The only reason he had joined team rocket was for the pay and the glory.

So far, there wasn't much of either.

He wondered why Giovanni had even sent him on this ccrazy mission.

"Giovanni here. Jonesy, we are about to blow the mountain,"

Jonesy flipped a switch on his radio and said ,"where is my air carrier. I have no parachute and my jet pack is out of fuel."

There was a pause, a hiss of static, and Giovanni spoke once more.

"Your loss, you fool."

This wasn't just murder, both of pokemon and the environment for miles around. It was a suicide mission. Giovanni had sent him here to die!! The bastard!!

He couldn't believe what he was thinking of doing.

He dispensed with his empty jet pack and his weapon and stepped out from behind the bushes with his hands in plain view, right in line of sight of the family of Mewtwos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The sight of the human startled and angered Mewtwo, especially when he saw the red "R" on the front of his black uniform.

He readied an attack, but before he could, the human started to shout.

"Don't attack! I'm unarmed and Giovanni is about to blow this whole place up! You have to get everyone off!"

Mewtwo's eyes widened alarmingly and he looked around for the source of the explosion. He could see no evidence that any explosives had been placed anywhere.

"He has the detonator under the base of the mountain, this whole place is gonna go up in 10 minutes!"

Mewtwo didn't know how to deal with this sudden outburst.

Suddenly, Minitwo flew up to the human and got right up close to his face!

"Mini, get back here!" said Natasha.

The baby Mewtwo ignored her and continued to scrutinize the human. Mewtwo thought he looked scared and worried, not at all the usual smug team rocket member.

"He means it, father!" said Minitwo.

Mewtwo did not trust humans but he did trust his children's judgement.

He ordered them all to fly as far away as they could and he would meet them later.

He grabbed the human by the back of his shirt and lifted him into the sky with him, watching as Mew gave all the clones and wild pokemon the temporary gift offlight to get them all safely off.

Mewtwo dove off the edge of the mountain, taking the human with him. This human, whoever he was, or whatever his true purpose was, would help him get the explosive off the mountain.

"Yaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!! Are you craaazyyyyyyyyy?????!!!!!!" the human was screaming in sheer terror.

Mewtwo chuckled darkly and landed gently on the ground at the very base of the mountain.

The human was breathing very fast and clutching his chest. On his waist, two pokeballs burst open and a Wartortle and a Growlithe appeared in a burst of light, looking as scared.

"Are you friends with this human? Does he mean what he says?" Mewtwo asked them.

Growlithe nodded, looking angry, and Wartortle spoke up.

_"You can trust him, he only joined team rocket for the money. He's always complaining about its intentions. He's right, this place is going up!"_

"_He's always kind to us and he loves nature more than glory. Trust him,"_ said Growlith. She began to sniff around and Wartortle jumped into Clarity river and swam alongside them.

Mewtwo nodded and gave the human a small shove.

"You first."

The human looked scared, but pulled a large blue print out of the pack on his belt anyway, unfolding it and setting it down on a nearby rock, studying it. It was a map of the mountain.

"The center of the base is here, and I know for a fact there's enough of a detonator to blow this entire region sky high... hmm..." he muttered to himself. He removed the black helmet he wore and revealed milk pale skin and a mop of spiky brown hair.

"_I found it!"_

Mewtwo and the human looked up, seeing Growlith sniffing at a spot on the ground some twenty feet away. She looked worried and angry, and gave a loud, sharp bark to alert her trainer.

"Over there!" Mewtwo said. He floated up into the air and drifted over there, ahead of the human male and his Wartortle. The turtle pokemon jumped out of the water and hurried over as well.

"Stand aside," said Mewtwo. He felt his eyes glow with a fierce blue white ight and he used his psychic powers to physically shift the base of the mountain over by three feet, actually changing the geology of it temporarily. The river diverted its course and flooded the banks, soaking his feet.

"Get it! I can't hold this for long!" Mewtwo groaned, struggling to hold it. He was stretching his powers almost to the limit.

Almost.

He wasn't paying attention, so he didn't see the human and his pokemon struggle to move the enormous, three-foot across silver detonator.

"We got it!" said the human.

Mewtwo returned the mountain to its position and the river splashed, drenching them all as it returned to its original course. Mewtwo shook his head free of the water and looked at the huge silver object.

It was circular and deeply dented on the top, colored a dull silver color. There were a few bundles of wires leadingto the center of it, where there was a huge, black R. It was ticking ominously.

"Do you know how to disarm this?" Mewtwo asked, a bit alarmed. The thing was much bigger than he had thought and the fact that he had been wrong about this human still had him slightly stunned. Weren't all humans the same? Or would they continue to surprise him again and again?

"I have no idea..."

Mewtwo spotted something near the base of the mountain that they had forgotten. It looked like a scroll of paper...

He picked it up and unfolded it, hardly daring to believe it.

It was an instruction sheet.

He tapped the human on the shoulder and gave it to him.

"I don't believe this... those morons! If I ever get back to team rocket, it'll be to tell Giovanni two things; I quit and James and Jessi are complete dunderheads!" the human growled, beginning to study the paper.

"Perhaps you truly are unique among humans, although I still despise you for joining team rocket in the first place," said Mewtwo.

"Eheh, thanks. Actually, I only jopined them because Giovanni noticed how good I was with tracking and getting unlost when I was in the field. That and I needed money. There isn't much of that anyway. I just couldn't sand to sit and watch the greatest place on earth be destroyed by this guy... and I am NOT ready to die on some suicide mission for a crazy italian guy..." the human muttered, beginning to work on the wires that the instruction paper specified.

There was a deafening BEEP and the number display on the side of the device stopped and was blank. It had been disarmed.

There was a hissing noise and static and the radio at the human' waist began to speak using Giovanni's voice.

"What are you doing, you fool??"

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes and snatched the small black object off the man's belt. It was very simple to use.

He pressed a button and almost said something when he remembered that these devices recorded spoken sound waves, not telepathic ones. He couldn't use it.

The human carefully pried it from his fingers and pressed the button.

"Resigning. I quit," said the man, and with that, he threw the radio off into the distance and began taking off his black team rocket uniform. Underneath he wore a white tank top and a pair of knee length black shorts.

Mewtwo was impressed against his will.

"What will you do?"

The man turned to him, green eyes questioning and picked up his discarded uniform.

He grinned.

"Become a pokemon ranger, like I always wanted to. Are you going to stay here with your family? I'll keep your secret, and never tell a word, and that's a promise," said the man.

Mewtwo considered it.

Staying on the mountain had almost destroyed it altogether. However, it was where he had found happiness, a mate, where his kits had been born, where there was a ready supply of good water and food. They would stay. But could he really trust this human with his word?

"Look, if it means anything to you, you can erase my memory of this," he urged.

_"Mewtwo, everyone is getting worried? What are you doing?"_ asked Mew. He teleported next to him out of nowhere and saw the human.

_"A human in his underwear. How quaint. What are you planning to do?" _he asked sarcastically.

"Who... I don't believe it... Mew..." said the human, appearing totally awed.

Mew giggled and began to bask in the attention.

"_See? People know me... ahh, my adoring fans... too bad we have to erase his memory_" said Mew.

Mewtwo shook his head.

"No."

"No?" said the human.

"I will not erase your memories of this moment, human,-"

"--Jonesy."

Mewtwo paused.

"My name is Jonesy," he added.

"Jonesy," said Mewtwo, the word sounding strange to him. A lot of human names did.

"I will not erase your memories. But tell no one of me or my family or this place," warned Mewtwo.

He wasn't erasing the man's memories because he deserved to remember. Everyone did.

He watched as the human strolled off into the forest and into the nearby city.

Maybe humans weren't all bad... just ones associated with team rocket.

But Giovanni would try again, of that he was sure.

Mewtwo rose up into the air and searched for the mental signals of his family and the pokemon and found them about a mile away, in a forest clearing. He met Mew in midair. That little kitten seemed to appear and disappear at will whenever he wanted.

"We go home," he called out, and his kits smiled and laughed and cheered. Natasha rose up into the air, and faced him, not four feet away. She looked far more alert than he had last time he had seen her. He felt that warm, happy feeling again and knew he loved her, despite her having once been human. He thought back on all his memories of her, from when he had still been angry and intent on revenge against the humans and discovering her and her brother. The mess he had had to clean when her brother had took his own life. All his realizations when she was present. That first time he had taken her as his mate and the birth of their kits. He loved her.

_I love you too_, she said in his mind.

He rose the rest of the pokemon into the air and together, they flew back towards Mount Keyna, their haven, their home, their birthright. Life truly was wonderful.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

THE END!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! there might be a sequel if you do... as it is, I'm already doing an epilogue, but with the reviews I've gotten, I don;'t think ou even deserve that... do they live long? Does giovanni return?? You'll have to review if you wanna know...

MINITWOS ARE NOW ON MYSPACE!! Go to myspace. com / kornmetal4 and click on my pics!


	23. EPLIOGUE

Here's the epilogue... PLEASE REVIEW!! There MIGHT be a sequel...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The townspeeaople all knew of the mysterious pokemon that had been spotted lately. There was a strange, striped Charizard that flew overs sometimes, and a very nasty Persian... but strangest of all were the unfamiliar pokemon, with the cat eyes and purple tails... what were they?

As the humans went on with their daily lives, Fuchia, Gir, Dimmu, Minitwo and Twosie, along with their father and mother, all kept vigil over Mount Keyna and its neighboring town, keeping team rocket at bay.

The kits grew up top become as large and as powerful as their father and as gentle and sometimes as fierce as their mother. Giovanni kept his peace...for a little while. But that's a story for another time.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
